Cuarentena
by LoverMate
Summary: Acompaña a la doctora Bella Swan a sobrevivir las rondas en el hospital, dramas familiares y el hecho de que su amigo, el guapo, multimillonario y egocéntrica cara de las revistas, Edward Cullen comience a ser algo más que eso.
1. 0,Hola

_**Disclaimer**: si lo reconoces es pura casualidad o casualmente no es mío. _

**::CUARENTENA::**

**Hola.**

**Capítulo cero. **

Me llamo Isabella Swan, tengo 24 años y me encuentro en mi último año de carrera, haciendo el servicio social. Estudio medicina, así es, suena mejor de lo que es. Vivo en Nueva York y si creen que la vida es salvaje aquí habrá que apuntarle vivir a una hora del hospital en el que trabajas, salir cansada de una majestuosa pero agotadora guardia y claro, tener que estar en veinte minutos en la boda de tu mejor amiga, Alice Brandon, después de hoy conocida como Alice Cullen.

Casi sonreí cuando me tocó otro semáforo en rojo, tamborile en el volante con mis uñas mal pintadas por una de mis pacientes a cargo mientras intentaba relajarme n el caótico tráfico. Miré por la ventana. Una pareja se besaba descaradamente debajo de un espectacular, el cual llamó mi atención por la conocida cara de la portada. Entonces sonó mi teléfono. Edward Cullen se leía en la pantalla. Sonreí.

–Acabo de ver tu espantoso rostro en un espectacular, Cullen–. Procuraré llevar algo para que lo firmes, porque vienes a la boda de tu hermano, ¿no es así?

Escuché unas carcajadas al otro lado del teléfono que llegaron hasta mis propios labios curvados en mi sonrisa Edward Cullen.

–Te veré allá Swan, te firmare esa burlona cabezota. Llamaba porque tengo un invitado de última hora y Alice mencionó que tu pediste invitación para dos...

–Calla, la chica puede venir pero tendrá que cambiar el lugar conmigo en la mesa al cenar.

–Gracias Bella–. Y colgó

El tráfico se apiadó de mi en lo que el destino se burlaba, haciendo posible mi llegada a tiempo a la iglesia.

Primero, hablemos de ese pasé para dos que acabo de ceder al hombre del año para el New York Times, mortalmente conocido como Edward Cullen. Hace siete meses, cuando Alice realizó la lista de invitados yo salía con un extrovertido abogado que se rompió la nariz y me enamoró en urgencias, mortalmente conocido como Jacob Black. Consiguió mi numeró tres visitas después, comenzó a enviar regalitos a recepción y a invitarme a fantásticas citas. Entonces me enamoré. Los siguientes tres meses de relación fueron una tortura/placer. ¿Es cierto que tener algo es mejor que nada? Jacob me hacia sentir especial, deseada, increíble, importante, hermosa y única. También me hacia sentir insuficiente, menos, torpe, ingenua, tonta y fea la mayoría del tiempo. Con palabras me tenía encima de todas sus admiradoras, con acciones yo me colocaba por debajo de la más zorra y fea.

Hasta qué me cansé, estaba queriendo convertir al chico malo en el bueno. Y si alguna vez llegó un chico bueno a mi puerta, le abrí, lo dejé sentarse en mi sillón a esperarme y jamás me acerqué a él. Así qué me aleje de Jacob, tuvimos mi primera gran pelea de amor, lloré, juré que no me importaba tanto, aburrí a mis amigas con razones por las cuales yo estaba encima de ello, lo acosé cada día en cada red social, me emborraché, canté canciones que juraba hablaban de nosotros y cada vez que él regresaba con un lo siento; atrapaba a mi corazón con el puño y lo mandaba lejos. A mi corazón y a Jacob. Hasta que se aburrió de disculparse, de decir que yo sería inolvidable, de felicitarme en mi cumpleaños con un "te necesito" de marcarme a media noche y cantarme ebrio. Fue el fin de mi pequeña, patética e infeliz primer historia de amor.

Ahora hablemos de la boda, los protagonistas son dos de mi mejores amigos, Alice y Jasper. Conocí a Alice a los ocho años cuando su madré empezó a salir con mi padre y nos hicimos hermanas ese mismo día. Jasper fue algo incluso más fácil de encontrar, o debería atribuirlo al destino. Fue una de esas locas aventuras que Alice y yo creíamos tomar; un viaje de ocho horas a Forks. Alistamos el entretenimiento, la comida, los turnos al volante, las atracciones turísticas en el camino, incluso cargamos al estéreo audio libros para sentirnos estudiantes responsables... Todo, menos la gasolina. Así qué a dos horas de la gasolinera más cercana Alice y yo fuimos rescatadas por Jasper Cullen, quien no se enamoró inmediatamente de mi hermanastra ya que se despidió sin dejar su nombre completo, número o email. Falta decir que ese verano Alice se la pasó hablándome del guapo héroe de la carretera hasta que se le olvidó. Dos años después lo encontramos en un pequeño viaje que tuvimos a la ciudad que nunca duerme, el lugar donde yo próximamente haría mi servicio y Alice ignauraría su pastelería. Sólo que esta vez mantuvieron el contacto, con llamadas, mensajes y esporádicas visitas. Tres años después, todos asistíamos a la gran boda.

❤️

–Te ves hermosa–. Fue el juicio de Ángela mientras sobaba su pancita de embarazaba en este bonito vestido lila que Alice escogió para sus damas de honor.

–Estoy lista–. Los emotivos ojos de mi hermana se enfocaron en los míos y las puertas de la iglesia se abriendo, dando paso a un llorón Charlie y una preciosa Alice.

El resto de la ceremonia fue para recordar toda una vida. Vi feliz a mi querida Alice, Jasper estaba tan nervioso que se equivocó al tomar el anillo de Alice, tomando el suyo pero al final, salieron por esas puertas como marido y mujer.

Las siguientes horas las pasamos en uno de los terrenos que pertenecía a los Cullen, se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad y Jasper, un excelente arquitecto de paisajes, se había encargado de convertirlos en un lugar mágico. Alice sólo pidió algunas modificaciones hace algún tiempo para poder tener la recepción a la boda ahí.

–Cánada será un buen cambio–. Intentaba convencerse Jessica.

Mike le sonrío mientras todos asentíamos en apoyo a nuestra amiga, víctima del traslado de su esposo que cambiaría toda su vida por amor.

Alice había dejado una mesa para nuestros viejos amigos de Forks que no tendrían con nadie más con quien hablar más que conmigo y entre ellos.

–Perdón por llegar tarde–. Escuché una voz conocida detrás de mi.

Me giré hacia una guapa rubia, ceñida por un entallado vestido rojo para matar, mortalmente conocida como Rosalie Hale.

–Siéntate y respira, mujer –. Indiqué su lugar a mi lado derecho. –Rosalie trabaja conmigo en el hospital, antes vivía en Canadá–. Les presenté a todos y antes de que Jessica la bombardeara con preguntas, añadí más bajo: –nos cambiaremos de mesa en un momento, Edward trajo una cita y les cederé mis lugares.

–¿Una cita a la boda de su hermano? Sería algo muy serio para nuestro Playboy.

Rodé los ojos.

–Edward no es un Playboy.

Rose río.

–Claro y yo conoceré al amor de vida en esta fiesta que me salvara de los sábados de frituras y televisión por cable.

Esta vez me reí yo.

–Ok, en ese caso Edward se casó este fin de semana y acaba de traer a su dichosa esposa a la boda de su hermano para presentarla con toda la familia.

La cara de Rosalie perdió color mientras miraba un punto detrás de mi y entonces mi propio rostro perdía color al girarme. Edward y un chico alto y corpulento se encontraban detrás de mí. El primero con las cejas levantadas y el segundo con la más divertida sonrisa del mundo estampada en su rostro, se acercó a mi y extendió su mano.

–Emmett McCarty–. Dijo. –O De Cullen debería añadir, la cita de Edward.

El aludido le dió una palmada en la espalda.

–La muda actual que siempre es una bocona es Bella Swan–. Me presentó Edward. –Y la guapa rubia a su lado es Rosa...

–No necesito que me presentes, idiota–. Interrumpió Rosalie. –Me llamo Rosalie Hale y lamento que ya no estés disponible para el mercado.

Emmett levantó la cejas y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Yo, aún algo apenada por mi comentario anterior, no me sorprendió el comentario de Rose. Ella siempre iniciaba las cosas con los hombres que le gustaran.

–Edward ve a saludar a tus padres, yo me quedo con tus amiga.

Rodé los ojos, al parecer Rosalie tendría diversión en esta fiesta.

Me levanté para que Emmett se sentará en mi lugar y acompañé a Edward.

–Nada personal, perdón, pensé que traerías a una chica. ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

–Porque acabo de casarme en Atlantic City el fin de semana y estoy resolviendo como poner fin a este loco matrimonio, así que pasé por Emmett para que conozca a mi familia pero le lleva más horas arreglarse que a cualquier chica que conozca.

Rodé los ojos por su estúpido chiste.

–¡Aquí están ustedes dos!

Una borracha Alice nos abrazó por detrás, Jasper la seguía cuidando que no se tropezara con el largo vestido de novia.

–Alice cariño, debemos irnos–. Instaba mi, ahora, cuñado.

–Pero Jazzyyyyy–. Arrastró su nombre–. ¡Estoy con mi hermana y mi cuñado favorito! ¿Saben que si ustedes dos fueran pareja, Edward y yo seríamos cuñados doblemente? Sería algo así como cuñados al cuadrado pero Bella sería también mi concuña... ¡Seríamos concuhermanas!

Ok, a Alice se le habían pasado mucho las copas. Se río como loca, antes de bailotear e ir a bromear con otros invitados delante de un preocupado Jasper.

–Deberíamos ayudar–. Susurré mientras veía como Alice sostenía la peluca de algún desconocido en la mano.

–O divertirnos–. Propuso Edward al tiempo que pasaba un mesero y le pedía dos bebidas, me extendió una–. Si la novia ya esta ebria, faltan las damas.

El resto de la fiesta, aún no lo recuerdo bien. Recuerdo haber bailado con Edward, luego ambos cambiamos parejas y terminamos peleando por saber quien había conseguido al más atractivo. Algunos de mis compañeros se despidieron de mí, esperando que volviéramos a vernos durante su estancia en NY, antes de regresar a Forks. Luego Edward dijo que no podíamos conducir, ya que los dos habíamos disfrutado de las copas, así que llamó a su chofer.

–¿A dónde?

Le indicó mi dirección pero supongo haberme quedado dormida en el camino. Sólo desperté cuando Edward me llevaba cargada por las escaleras. Abrí los ojos mientras la borrachera sólo me hacía pensar que Edward tenía perfectamente definido los triángulos del cuello, hasta podría pedirle que me sirviera como modelo anatómico para alguna demostración a los nuevos. Bajó la mirada hacia mi cuando iba a dejarme sobre mi cama.

–Eres la más divertida de las citas, Swan.

Gire sobre mí y le aventé una de mis almohadas.

–No sabes nada de citas Cullen, cállate.

Se río un poco antes de sentarse a mi lado.

–Debería darte mis referencias, estas muy equivocada.

Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre sus piernas.

–¿Emmett es un buen tipo?

Edward me miró sorprendido mientras levantaba las cejas.

–Se fue con Rosalie y aunque ella sabe cuidarse sola, si Emmett le gustó de verdad mañana me preguntara sobre él y sólo podré decirle si es de los de tu tipo o no lo es.

Me dio una sonrisa de lado y pensé que tal vez no debía decir las cosas tan directas.

–No, él no es para nada como yo–, negó para añadir: –es decente.

Rodé los ojos, en otra situación tal vez me hubiera disculpado.

––Somos tan patéticos que aquí estamos, en mi habitación hablando de la decencia de otro–. Solté–. Deberíamos de tener sexo y hacer otra de esas ridículas comedias románticas donde dos amigos se enamoran por sexo sin compromiso.

Solté un risita.

–Guau, tranquila Swan, invítame a salir primero.

–No puedo, entonces saldrías huyendo y jamás llegaríamos a la parte en la que estamos sudados en mi cama.

Edward se río un poco, sostuvo mi cabeza mientras se acomoda mejor.

–Claro que no, a diferencia de ti, seré un buen amigo y diré que eres una persona bastante decente.

Sonreí a mi estilo patético.

–Tú... Podrías ser decente. ¡serías más que decente!

–¡Tú podrías ser la Reyna de las citas!

–No, tú lo serías.

–No, tú.

Ok, tal vez ahora estábamos con el mismo raciocinio que Alice, mi concuhermana.

Suspiré.

–En Forks éramos cinco chicas que solíamos hacer todo juntas, nunca me lleve bien con las demás niñas pero Alice era más social y creamos un club–. Agité la mano para borrarle importancia. Edward Sonrió. –El día que la madre de Alice y Charlie se casaron el club se reunió en la fiesta, todas querían hablar de como sería su propia boda, todas menos yo, les dije que no quería casarme nunca, que no haría algo tan soso como eso...

Me callé, normalmente le contaba todo y aún no entendía por qué. Él también calló, no insistió en que continuara y su estúpido silencio hizo que continuara.

–Ese club éramos Alice, Ángela, Jessica, Marie y yo. Marie no pudo venir porque su embarazo se tornó delicado y le prohibieron los viajes, Áng acaba de pedirme que este presente en su cesárea, Jessica se mudará a Canadá con su esposo y hoy, Alice acaba de casarse y yo, bueno yo–, tartamudee.

–Estas conmigo–. Me acomodó en sus brazos a modo de abrazo.

–No, sabes a lo que me refiero–, negué sin poder evitar respirar su aroma y sentir el calorcito de su pecho en mi espalda. No podía negar el atractivo de Edward, nunca. –Me gustaría haber llevado a alguien a la boda de mi hermana, no haberme puesto ebria y venir a mi casa, mientras tonteábamos con la idea de una boda.

Alcé mi cabeza para asegurarme de que mo se estuviera burlando de mi en tal estado pero me sorprendió. Tal vez fuera la emoción de toda la noche, el hecho de que no haber visto a Edward en casi dos semanas, lo que es mucho en comparación, pero me observó como no lo había hecho antes. Eso antes de acercarse más hacia una petrificada Bella Swan y besarla, besarme.

Comenzó atrapando mi labio inferior suavemente, acariciando lo entré los suyos, humedeciendolo un poco antes de separarse apenas y darme castos besos pequeños. Estaba quieta mientras disfrutaba tras la eternidad que parecía desde la última vez que alguien me había besado. Después de un momento comenzó a separarse y la fantasía empezó a alejarse de mi arañandome un poco, me negué. Cuando se separó por completo, tomé de su cuello y volví a acercarlo a mi. No supe en que momento dejé de pensar en lo normal, que no debía de estarme besando con Edward en mi cama, que no era buena ida. Oh si. Fue cuando dejo de besar mis labios para mudarse a mi cuello. Crucé mis manos detrás de su cuello olvidando lo normal hasta que sonó un teléfono. El suyo. Me separé

–¿Si?

¿La voz de Edward estaba ronca? ¿Y yo estaba entre sus brazos? Me separé aún más. Colgó.

–Es el chofer–. Señaló su teléfono. –Se preguntaba si me quedaría aquí para poder irse.

–Oh.

–Ya es algo tarde, así que me iré–. Se levantó.

–Ah.

Asentí cual retardada.

–Buenas noches–. Se despidió tras desaparecer por mi puerta.

❤️

Sentía que mi cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento, pasé comprando un suero antes de llegar al hospital. Apenas entrando fui directo a recepción para firmar mi entrada; veintitrés horribles minutos tarde. A pesar de haberme despertado una hora antes de lo usual, el día de hoy el tráfico y mi resaca se habían hecho amigos para complicarme la mañana. Buenas únicas noticias de esto: ahora que Alice era una mujer casada y se iría a vivir con Jasper, ya venderíamos el departamento que compartíamos y podría conseguir un lugar más cerca para vivir. Eso casi hizo que firmara mi retraso con una media sonrisa antes de verlo.

Fruncí el ceño, Erick se veía especialmente hermoso hoy, tomó un poco más de su café americano con una pequeña cucharada de azúcar sintética, agitado sólo una vez porque decía que así podía sentir pequeños granitos de azúcar en la lengua cuando llegaba al último sorbo. Metió la pluma MontBlack en una de las bolsas de su bata mientras cerraba el historial de su último paciente y suspiraba, sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago. Entonces, levantó la mirada y sus ojos de color zafiro-podría verlos todas las mañanas de mi vida sobre mi almohada- se fijaron en los míos, que otra vez, lo estaban viendo como una colegiala enamorada.

Me sonrío y se formaron unas pequeñas arruguitas a los lados de sus ojos, antes de inclinar la cabeza en despedida y desaparecer en camino a salvar otra vida.

-Chica, si no respiras, no llegarás ni al final del día para pasarle el bisturí.

Menos distraída pero aún con el espantoso dolor de cabeza no me reí del pequeño chiste Sara, una enfermera de 64 años que debería de dar de alta mi salida en lugar de hacer chistes sobre mi tonto enamoramiento con Erick Sherman.

–Bella que bueno que llegas–. Rose se apareció por el pasillo. –Susan me ha asignado a uno de tus pacientes pero la señora Platt se niega a recibir la quimio de alguien que no seas tú, se ha puesto como una loca incluso con sólo buscar su ficha.

La señora Platt era una de mis pacientes más difícil, había perdido la memoria hace cuatro meses en un accidente de autos, recibió un fuente golpe que es demasía complicado de tratar por su edad. El Dr. Sherman hizo un gran trabajo, los siguientes días todos los involucrados buscamos alguna forma de hallar a su familia pero lo único que encontramos fue una gran mancha en el pulmón derecho, estudios después, la mujer escucho por segunda vez en su vida que tenía cáncer, sólo que esta vez, en etapa terminal. Los meses siguientes hemos administrado la quimio para mejorar su estancia.

–Buenos días señora Platt –La saludé por el nombre o apellido que tenía en un collares cuando llegó. Rose entró detrás de mi.

–Doctora Swan, ya le he explicado a la rubia que no me dejaré picar por ella.

–Vieja caprichosa, si sigue así, Susan la castigará y vendrá a picarla ella misma.

La a señora Platt río.

–Sólo quería que me contarás como fue la boda de Alice.

Rose y to sonreímos. Dado que su memoria no había vuelto más que por locos sueños con un tal Carlos, muchas veces me había pedido que le contará cosas de mi vida hasta que terminó siendo mi diario personal.

–Debriamos preguntarle a la doctora Hale en ese caso–. Señalé mientras retiraba el empaque de un catéter y le indicaba a Rose que se acercara para hacerlo ella–. Después de todo, fue ella la que consiguió una cita ahí mismo.

Los ojos, ya un poco arrugado de la mujer, se iluminaron un poco.

–Seguramente era muy guapo, como mi Carlos–. Suspiró.

–No fue una cita–. Se defendió Rose al salir de la habitación–, sólo no divertí...

–¿Se volverán a ver?

La interrumpí.

–Sí, tal vez... Mientras esta aquí acordamos que sería divertíos vernos otra vez–. Actuó como sí no fuera la gran cosa pero Rosalie Hale no tenía segundas citas a la ligera–. Cuando termine de ayudar a Edward, se irá y ya.

–¿Ayudando a Edward?

Se encogió de hombros.

–Es su abogado.

–Pero si trabaja e la empresa aquí, ¿ no tendría por que irse?

Rose rodó los ojos.

–No lo sé Bella, estoy trabajando, no pensando en hombres. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

Ouch, deje que se fuera antes de darme cuenta lo que había insinuado pero no era esa mi verdadera pregunta. Sino más bien, ¿por qué necesitaría Edward un abogado ajeno al bufete que trabaja para el mismo?

Resultó que Rosalie tenía razón, el resto del día no pude pensar nada más que no equivocarmede expediente, no caerme por los pasillo ni matar a nadie en el intento de sobrevivir al día.

Era a viernes después de todo y Rose y yo habíamos planeado una noche de frituras y televisión por cable para las dos. Alice llamó al terminar mi turno para informarme de su mágica luna de miel. Le entregué unos papeles a Susan que me había pedido y manejé para no llegar tan tarde a la de Rose.

Cuando por fin llegué a su departamento en la parte norte de la ciudad me extrañó un poco el auto estacionado en la entrada, Rose odiaba manejar en la ciudad, razón por la cual su casa se encontraba a diez minutos caminando del hospital.

Al tocar la puerta me sorprendí por quien la abrió, nada menos que el mortalmente conocido como Edward Cullen.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hola! Si esto te ha interesado, por favor pícale al botón de review! :)


	2. 1,El día que no vi la película

_**Disclaimer**: si lo reconoces es pura casualidad o casualmente no es mío. _

**::CUARENTENA::**

**El día que no vi la película.**

**Capítulo uno. **

Ver la ladina sonrisa de Cullen tras la puerta de Rose era definitivamente por lejos la peor escena de mi vida. Mis dos amigos eran tan agrios el uno con el otro que jamás imaginaria algo entre ellos, entonces Rose apareció con una brillante sonrisa y me indicó que pasara. Sólo ahí logré ver a Emmett sobre el sofá con la Laptop rosa de Rosalie en las piernas.

–Hola Bells–. Me saludó como sí me conociera de toda la vida.

Volteé hacia mi amiga en busca de una explicación.

–Olvidé mi celular en el coche de Emmett–, se encogió de hombros como si siempre lo hiciera, –así que Edward trajó a Emmett a mi casa para que me lo devolvieran, les platiqué que tú vendrías y les pareció patético que pasáramos un sábado viendo la tv...

–Muy triste.

Enfatizó Emmett y Rose me dedico esa mirada de "ya lo había dicho yo". Rodé los ojos y me deje caer en el mueble, un extrañamente callado Edward se sentó en el sillón individual al rincón de la sala. Le dediqué una extraña mirada para después girarme a el grandote y Rose.

–¿Qué sugieres entonces para unas patéticas como nosotras?

Emmett se río.

–Cualquier cosa les vendría bien.

Levanté una ceja.

–Pero por ahora, una ida al cine no estaría mal, ¿qué dices Edward?

Todos giramos al más social -nótese el sarcasmo- de la sala. Quien sólo nos miró de vuelta con una fría mirada muy a su estilo "soy superior a cualquiera". Después simplemente sonrió.

–Veamos sí Bella puede aguantar una película sin dormirse a la mitad.

Me indigné.

–Elijan la película más aburrida de todas, ¡será el aburrido empresario quién se duerma!

::❤️::

Al final, terminamos eligiendo una película de acción. Escogimos el cine más cercano y apartamos los boletos por internet. Emmett resultó ser un tío bastante agradable, nos contó cosas increíbles sobre los casos que había resuelto y que tampoco le gustaba tener un lugar fijo donde vivir por lo que se la pasaba viajando. Incluso nos invitó a esquiar para las primeras semanas de diciembre y aunque intente leer lo que había entre él y Rose, sólo pude concluir que no debía presionar mucho? Ambos parecían sujetos libres reacios a cualquier compromiso.

Por otro lado, Edward estaba incómodamente callado, cuando dejé de hablar con los pasajeros de la parte de atrás del auto, me giré al conductor. Se giró hacia mí y me sonrió antes de volver la vista al frente. Lo entendí por fin.

–OH NO.

Mi grito de entendimiendo casi parecía el eureka de Arquímedes.

–¿Qué pasó?

Preguntaron tanto Rose como Emmett. Edward ni se inmutó.

–Hoy era la fecha de cancelación para mi suscripción de spotify y lo olvidé.

Mi excusa los convenció, no que me haya dejado muy bien parada.

No me mal interpreten, no olvidé que me había besado con uno de mis amigos cercanos pero la idea de algo romántico con Edward es tan lejos de la realidad que ni siquiera el más crédulo lo creería posible. Yo siempre escogía mal a los hombres y Edward nunca escogía, así de fácil. Por mi vida habían pasado tipos duros, tipos ridículos, buenos y Jacob pero todos el mismo desenlace; se iban. Por la de Edward ni siquiera yo estaba segura si alguien había entrado a su vida después de Tanya, a su cama seguramente varias, a su vida, no lo creo.

De tal manera, esta mañana, al levantarme me lavé los dientes como cualquier otro día, desayuné y atendí mi turno al hospital como sí nuestro beso hubiera sido de esas cosas buenas que pasan pero ni siquiera piensas que se volverán a repetir.

Al llegar al cinema ya habíamos dos mudos en el grupo. Rosalie sólo me miro extraño pero no preguntó nada, Emmett hizo algunos chistes mientras compraba dulces y cuando creí que podría esconder mi distracción tras una supuesta atención a la película, la suerte me demostró que no estaba de mi lado; Emmett se disculpó explicando que como escogimos los asientos a veinte minutos de la película, sólo estaban disponibles dos para el y Rose en la parte de enfrente y dos para mi y Edward tres filas atrás de ellos.

–Era eso o dividirnos en toda la sala– Explicó. Ninguno de lo aientos era tan bueno, el de ellos muy cerca de la pantalla y el nuestro lejos.

–O escoger otra película tonto –masculló Edward.

El aludido se encogió de hombros al estilo Rosalie y nos prometió que si a diez minutos de la película no se llenaba, nos cambiaríamos de lugar. Así que, aquí me ven, subiendo los pequeños escalones iluminados en la oscuridad de la sala detrás de Edward. Nerviosa por no tropezarme, nerviosa por estar con él en una sala de cine y por lo ridículo que hubiera considerado el asunto días antes.

Las únicas luces que quedaban encendidas en las esquinas se apagaron cuando la pantalla cobró vida con algunos cortes de películas próximas y publicidad tonta. Incluso la agencia de hoteles de Edward estuvo en uno y logre ver su engreída sonrisa. Le di un codazo. Se giró hacia mi como sí apenas notara que estaba a su lado. Bufé.

–¿Podrías dejar de ser tan ridículo?– Pregunté bajito.

–¿El qué? –se inclinó un poco hacia mí para hablarme de cerca.

Vi su atractivo rostro ser iluminado de lejos por reflejos de la pantalla y sentí un loco e inapropiado cosquilleo.

–Edward, perdón.

Pocas veces usaba su nombre y cuando lo hacía generalmente era para hablar de algo serio. Sonrió como un maldito zorro. Bien, tal vez nunca hubiera visto sonreír a un zorro pero podía reconocer la astucia de sus ojos. Algo tenía entre ceja y ceja.

–¿Te disculparás por haberme besado?

–Tú también participaste querido– farfullé un poco inconsciente del lugar en el que estábamos. Dos personas delante de nosotros se giraron a vernos y me encogí en el asiento. Mi compañero soltó una risita y extendió su brazo detrás de mi espalda en un medio abrazó para acercarme a él.

–Lamento haber estado tan extraño Swan– murmuró bajito cerca de mi rostro y casi podía recordar porque en mi estado de ebriedad lo había besado–, sólo tenía miedo de como lo tomarías, eres mi amiga y ayer hablaste de todas estas cosas que tú sabes que nunca seré el hombre para ti...

–¿El hombre para mi? –me indigné–. Explicate antes de que te deje de hablar para toda la vida Edward, ¿crees que por haberme besado contigo ya te querría como el padre de mis hijos?

Mete reí un poco más fuerte de lo normal y varios espectadores nos callaron. Ambos nos giramos de vuelta a la pantalla dando por terminada la conversación. La película era de esas típicas cintas que involucran a un héroe de guerra retirado que hará uso de sus viejas habilidades para rescatar al amor de su vida o, en otras palabras, la actriz de cintura minúscula y cuerpo ejercitado que por alguna razón es diferente a las demás y puede sobrevivir caídas sin contunsiones, heridas sin infecciones y todo, con unos buenos pulmones para poder gritar a todos los vientos.

–Lo siento.

Me giré hacia mi compañero quien aún me tenía medio abrazada.

–No quería decir eso– continuó–, sólo tenía miedo de que algo cambiara entre nosotros, Bella, eres de las mejores personas que conozco y aunque puedas escucharme sin salir corriendo también se que mereces alguien mejor que yo.

Me acerqué más para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

–Edward Anthony Cullen – pronuncié despacio porque aunque Edward fuera de las personas más inteligentes que conociera siempre había sido el más torpe si de sentimientos hablábamos–, somos amigos desde hace seis meses y aunque no es el tiempo de toda una vida, créeme que un beso no cambiará las cosas.

Asintió como si repitiera mentalmente mis palabras. Me sonrió sincero y se giró de vuelta dando por terminada nuestra charla. Suspiré esperando que fuera el final de nuestros episodios incómodos. Me separé lo justo de él sin retirarme debajo de su brazo. Entonces se giró de vuelta.

–Swan–. Me llamó bajito.

Volteé hacia él pero ya se encontraba de nuevo mirando a la pantalla.

–¿Si Cullen?

–Ya que un beso no romperá nuestra amistad, ¿crees que unos cuantos más lo hagan?

Algo cosquilleó en lo profundo de mis entrañas y es que por más que intentara borrarle importancia, el beso de Edward me había gustado mucho más de lo que pudiera recordar de mis besos pasados. Aprendí que mi amigo podía besar malditamente bien pero estando bajo el alcohol no podía comprobarlo. ¿Y ahora Edward estaba pidiendo mi autorización para repetirlo usando esa estúpida voz sexy?

–Claro, seguro.

Disimulé mi desilusión cuando no hizo nada más que seguir viendo la película. Así qué hice lo mismo. Ahora el protagonista estaba cerca de rescatar a su chica, acababa de localizar el lugar donde la tenían secuestrada y se encontraba alistandose con sus compañeros para poder ganarle a los malditos criminales. No me sorprendió nada de lo que pasó el resto de las escenas, en vez de eso, no pude evitar mirar de reojo a Edward y sentirme nerviosa. Como una adolescente jugué con mis manos mientras el chico que me ponía tan ansiosa sólo miraba la pantalla, sólo que el chico en cuestión era mi amigo. Me fijé mejor en Edward y en porque cuando lo vi por primera vez en la casa de los Cullen un verano antes de iniciar el internado no me había interesado en el. Cierto que siempre había tenido esa mandíbula fuerte, pómulos varoniles, cuerpo para matar y una penetrante mirada verde esmeralda pero así mismo siempre había una compañía femenina a su lado en nuestros primeros encuentros y en el resto igualmente, sin embargo, dejé de prestarle importancia.

Justo cuando la chica en la pantalla gritaba el nombre de su heroe para que este la encontrara, unos ojos verdes me atraparon mirando a su dueño. Por extraña que me sintiera, no retiré la mirada aún cuando Edward levantó su mano hacia mi rostro. Su palma acunó mi cara y el hecho de inclinarme hacia ella sólo hacía más increíble lo que estaba por suceder. Comenzó a inclinarse, lo cual hizo estragos con mi estómago y el latido acelerado de mi corazón. Edward me estaba haciendo comportarme como una chiquilla. Lo que es bastante gracioso porque nunca había tenido una cita romántica en un cine.

Sin un preámbulo más, estampó sus labios contra los míos y su mano bajó para sostener mi cuello. Me besó despacio y cariñosamente como nunca lo había hecho nadie y sólo podía intentar responder al hecho de estarme besando con este hombre en el cine. Bien, alejemos el hecho de la FriendZone y no quiero que piensen en que tengo un machacado autoestima pero siendo realista; me siento la persona más genial del mundo cuando tengo la respuesta correcta para mi médico en guardia o cuando le informo a algún paciente que su operación ha sido un éxito y este me sonríe y me da las gracias como si fuera una conocida de toda la vida, fuera de eso soy Bella Swan, alguien que jamás hubiera conocido a Edward Cullen si este no fuera hermano de un extraño que nos ayudó en la carretera. No era la clase de chica que Edward llevaría a sus galas benéficas porque honestamente no tenía el interés de tomar mi tiempo para fiestas de beneficiencia, cierre de contratos y todas esas cosas que Alice hacía de vez en cuando para Jasper. Ni siquiera sería buena novia porque al final del día cuando Edward estuviera cansado de hablar con inversionistas y de estar todo el día en la oficina llegaría a casa buscando que alguien lo relajara y al final de ese mismo día, yo buscaría lo mismo.

Me recargué más sobre mi asiento trayendo a Edward conmigo para no separarnos ni un poco, entonces sentí su lengua húmeda probar entrada a mi boca. Debo admitir que sería muy buena para darle acceso todos los días y es que besaba de una manera que me hacía necesitar aire pero no quererlo. Se separó un poco pero apoyando su frente en la mía mientras recuperábamos aliento. Lo miré y la oscuridad de la sala no mejoraba las cosas. Esta vez, me acerqué a sus labios atrapando el inferior entre los míos, pasando mi lengua sobre el y tomándolo de la nuca para acercarlo de vuelta.

–Swan me estas haciendo sentir como un maldito adolescente otra vez.

Solté una risita cuando su mano bajó acariciando mi pierna derecha mientras todos parecían matarse en la escena de la película que, definitivamente, aunque recordara vagamente la trama, sería de mis películas favoritas.

::❤️::

Después de la película, buscamos un lugar para cenar y terminamos en uno de esos puestos de comida china para llevar. Les expliqué que esta noche me quedaría con Rose así que Edward, quien había vuelto a la carga con chistes sobre mí, apoyó que regresaramos a casa de Rosalie.

–Estos rollitos primavera saben tan malditamente bien –exclamó un salvaje Emmett en busca de más rollitos en la caja.

Rosalie río a su lado en tanto que yo me acomodaba mejor sobre Edward. Nos encontrábamos sentados en el sillón de dos plazas de mi amiga y me había sentido tan jodidamente bien cuando se inclinó para apoyarse en mí y yo hice lo mismo. No es que fuera una gran diferencia a lo que hacíamos usualmente pero esta vez, algo se sentía diferente. Era tal vez que sí no estuvieran ni Rosalie ni Emmett estaría buscando cualquier pretexto para volver a besarlo y Dios sabe que en realidad ya lo estaba buscando.

–¿Entonces que harás mañana Rose? –Preguntó Emmett como quien no quiere nada.

Sentí los dedos de Edward tocar la parte expuesta de mis costados dónde apenas se había levantado mi blusa. Escondí una sonrisa.

–No sé, día de aseo supongo.

Rose le sonrió y Edward y yo nos miramos con diversión. Vaya con estos dos.

–Quería visitar esta expocisión sobre el impacto de la medicina legal que se dará en brooklyn mañana, pensé que podrías venir.

Mi amiga levantó una ceja y ahora fue Edward quien escondió una sonrisa cuando atrapé sus dedos juguetones para detenerlos un momento.

–Suena como un plan –Aceptó finalmente. Edward y yo nos soltamos.

Cada uno se levantó de su lugar, limpiamos un poco y nuestras inesperadas cuasi citas se retiraron. Me burlaría aún del críptico adiós de Edward.

En cuanto a Rosalie no dije nada. No quería presionarla como en la mañana y que me mandara lejos, así que me lave los dientes, saqué mi pijama de uno de los cajones que había guardado para mi y me acosté en la cama, robándole su almohada favorita. Se dejó caer a mi lado y suspiró.

–No creas que me hago tonta Bella.

Lo que dijo me puso nerviosa, acomodé un poco mejor la almohada para no delatarme.

–¿De qué?

Rose se tapó con la colcha.

–De Emmett – Me respondió y suspiré aliviada–, de que me gusta como... Diferente.

–¿Cómo para más de un acoston?

–Como para muchos más, definitivamente.

–¿Tan bueno fue? –Me reí retirándole la colcha–, vamos Rose, sólo tienes que pedirlo, se nota que tú le gustas también.

–¡Eso es lo peor! Se ha portado como un maldito caballero, ayer me ha llevado al coche y ¡ya! De no haber sido por mi celular olvidado no habríamos salido hoy y ¡ni siquiera me ha metido mano en el cine!

Me moví nerviosa.

–Guau amiga, no tengas sueños románticos tan altos por favor.

Me dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

–Bella, sabes a lo que me refiero, este hombre es raro.

–Rose te acaba de invitar a salir, tranquila, mañana puedes tener un mejor panorama de las cosas.

Lo pensó un momento antes de levantarse y desaparecer tras la puerta del baño, cuando escuché el sonido de la llave y maldecir porque se le hubiera caído su cepillo al cesto de la basura _otra vez, _me relajé pero entonces, mi teléfono vibró. Era un mensaje de mi atractiva cuasi cita de esta noche.

_"Acabo de encontrar tu biper en mi auto, supongo que tendré que aparecer mañana en tu departamento para devolvértelo e invitarte al cine otra vez." E._

Decir que el mundo me caía encima era poco, sobre todo porque no había sido tan descuidada de dejar el biper en su auto. ¡Maldito tramposo! Cuando sus estúpidos malditos sensuales dedos habían estado de juguetones en la sala debía habérmelo quitado de la cinta de los jeans. Si no fuera porque ese biper sólo era para emergencias, ya que, ni Rosalie ni yo entrábamos en el programa de cirugía aún, ya habría un cadáver de Edward Cullen. Me relajé y tecleé una respuesta pensándolo realmente mucho y es que ¡estaba coqueteando con el tipo que me había dado consejos para hacerlo!

_"Lo siento, no repito citas así que tendrás que ser más creativo y menos ladrón. Me las pagarás, Cullen" B._

Rose salió del baño y mi teléfono volvió a vibrar.

–Vaya, ¿quién te envía mensajes a las dos de la mañana Belly Bells?

Me reí como sí fuera obvio.

–Es Susan, me ha dicho que me equivoque en los informes de hoy.

Rose se volvió a topar con la colcha poniendo cara de indignada. A nadie le gustaba Susan realmente.

–Esa mujer necesita una vida.

Guardé el teléfono sin leer el último mensaje y dormir, ya mañana tendría más cabeza para manejar la situación.

::❤️::

A la mañana siguiente desayuné con Rose antes de irme a casa, me cambié y arreglé con ánimos que no tenía desde hace algún tiempo. Incluso comencé a hacer un poco de aseo en el asqueroso departamento. Mi celular comenzó a sonar en el piso de arriba y subí por el. Alice Brandon se leía en la pantalla.

–Tendré que cambiarte a Alice Cullen inmediatamente –saludé–, ¿cómo va todo en el paraíso?

–Estupendamente –habló Alice aunque el entusiasmo de la palabra no llegó a su tono–, o así iba hasta que Jazz empezó a sentirse mal, estamos en el hospital porque se niegan a vendernos unos simples antibióticos en la farmacia sin un receta.

Bajé lentamente las escaleras.

–¿Qué siente Jasper?

–Ayer me dijo que le dolía mucho la cabeza pero pensamos que sólo era su respuesta al viaje, sabes que siempre ha sido malo sí hablamos de viajar en bote, así que lo dejé encerrarse en la habitación pero cuando regresé a verlo estaba ardiendo en fiebre así que nos bajamos en la "tierra a la vista" más cerca que resultó ser Río.

–Te metí en el botiquín algo para la fiebre, estoy segura.

–Oh si, y nos sirvió para pasar el día de ayer pero hoy estoy preocupada.

Decir que me gustaría estar con ella es poco.

–Tranquila Alice, Jasper estará bien, seguro consigues buena atención en Río. Llámame en cuanto sepas algo más de su cuadro.

–Sí Bella, tengo que irme, entraremos a consulta ahora. Bye.

Y colgó dejándome con un extraño sabor de boca, que terrible que tu esposo se enferme en la luna de miel. Pobre Alice. Entonces vi el mensaje que no había leído de Edward la noche anterior, que de alguna forma ya eran tres.

_"Iré a verte mañana para pensar en como podré pagartelas, eres una excelente besadora Swan, ya puedes decirle al idiota de Sam que se meta su "terrible" por el culo. Buenas noches." E. _

Reí cuando recordé como le había contado a Edward la vez que un tío se enojó porque le mordí demasiado fuerte el labio hasta dejarlo sangrando, salió casi huyendo de mi casa y gritando que era terrible. Leí el siguiente mensaje.

_"Bella si no esta dormida, ¿puedes decirme que puedo tomar para fiebre y dolor de cabeza? Normalmente mi asistente me ordena las pastillas con etiqueta pero la despedí hace unos días y dejó todo revuelto." E._

Nada raro ahí, leí el siguiente.

_"Swan, no podré ir a verte mañana, me esta matando la cabeza." E._

Decidí marcar a su teléfono en vez de mensajearle de vuelta para ver como estaba pero no me contestó. Lo intente tres veces más sin respuesta, antes de pensar en ir a verlo. No, mejor no, no era una buena idea. Seguramente estaba ocupado. Terminé de limpiar mi departamento hasta que dieron las seis de la tarde y me preparé algo de comer. Por alguna razón había dejado una aspirina en la nevera, lo que me hizo recordar el dolor de cabeza de Edward. Volví a llamarlo pero tampoco uno respuesta. De acuerdo, una visita no era de más. Después de todo, el maldito aún tenía mi biper.

La casa de Edward quedaba a una hora y media de mi departamento, vivía en uno de los más antiguos y caros edificios del norte de la ciudad. A diez minutos del lugar de Rosalie y a preciosos veinte minutos de mi lugar de trabajo.

Cuando me estacioné en el espacio que Edward rentaba para sus visitas, vi que su auto estaba a un lado. Así qué estaría en casa. Pedí acceso desde el piso de abajo y cuando mi anfitrión me dio entrada sin preguntarme quien era subí algo nerviosa por el elevador, como si fuera a visitar a alguien por primera vez cuando sólo se trataba de Edward.

El elevador se abrió en su piso con la vista de un Edward en pijama dándome la espalda.

–Te lo he explicado como a un niño de primaria Mallory ¿qué no puedes hacer nada jodidamente bien? Tendré que llamar yo mismo a los accionistas en cuanto termine de cenar si no es que mi secretaria llama para darme noticias de tu incompetencia otra vez.

Y colgó ruidosamente el teléfono. Cuando se giró hacia mi, debía admitir que se veía horriblemente enfermo tenía los párpados caídos y había perdido un poco de color.

–Pensé que serías el niño de las pizzas pero aparentemente nada me sale bien hoy –masculló dándose la vuelta de nuevo. Vaya que estaba gruñón y terminó de comprobarlo cuando casi me ladró su pregunta–; ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

Di unos pasos adelante hacia su sala de estar.

–Al parecer alguien olvidó usar su traje de la felicidad hoy.

Bufó la dejarse caer en su sofá enfrente de mí.

–¿Sabes que olvidé también? Ir a trabajar, tenía asuntos importantes para el día de hoy y esta estúpida fiebre no me deja avanzar.

Me acerque a tocarle la frente y era cierto, su temperatura corporal estaba demasiado alta. Me retiré.

–Edward metete a bañar inmediatamente y no pienses en usar el agua caliente. ¿Qué has tomado?

Me miró ceñudo mientras se levantaba.

–Consulté un médico por internet ya que mi padre no podía venir y el siempre ha sido mi médico de cabezera –se rascó la cabeza, inseguro de seguir mis órdenes o no. Para Edward era muy fácil dar órdenes pero nunca seguirlas.

El timbre sonó.

–¡Debe ser el chico de las pizzas por fin! –explicó mientras le daba acceso–, deje mi cartera ahí –indicó una mesa alta a lado de la entrada del elevador–. Subiré a bañarme pero págale al muchacho y dile Kate que me compré un _Montain Dew _en la tienda de abajo.

–Pero acabas de despedir a Kate...

Mis palabras no fueron escuchadas mientras subía a toda prisa las escaleras a su habitación. Le pagué al chico de las pizzas una generosa propina pero de ninguna manera dejaría que Edward comiera eso en el estado en el que estaba. Así que tomé su llave y salí como entré, sin invitación. En el primer piso, además de una librería, había una tienda que era demasiado elegante para ser considerada una tiendita, sentía como sí estuviera comprando en esos locales para turistas de los museos. Pero encontré lo que necesitaba y subí de nuevo, dándome acceso con la llave cuasi robada.

Al llegar, fui a la cocina de Edward y saqué todo lo que había comprado. Le agradecí como loca a la señora del local que vendiera platillos caseros porque se me da terrible la cocina, de tal forma que sí no lo hubiera encontrado Edward terminaría comiendose la pizza que había criticado minutos antes. _Hablando del rey... _Entró a la cocina dándose pequeños masajes en las sienes, se sentó en uno de los taburetes enfrente de mí, apoyando lo codos sobre la mesa y repitiendo el movimiento en círculo de sus dedos. Le extendí el plato con una sopa de fideos.

–¿Y mi comida? –me miró violento.

–Es lo que hay.

Me encogí de hombros, rogando que no alcanzará a ver el cartón de pizza detrás del microondas. Miró el plato, se acercó un poco para olerlo y arrugar la nariz.

–Esto ni siquiera huele a grasa, quiero mi grasosa pizza, Swan.

–Lo siento, estas enfermo y así como tus síntomas pueden ser una infección estomacal o no, tendrás que comerte esa insípida sopa.

_Si las miradas mataran..._

Se resignó acercando más el plato a sí mismo, entonces volvió a verme.

–Me falta una cuchara –dijo mientras colocaba sus puños a un lado su plato cual neardental.

Jalé un taburete y me senté enfrente de el, frente a la mesa en medio de su ridículamente equipada cocina. Como si el fuera a hacer algo aquí, por Dios. Coloqué mis manos debajo de la barbilla mientras miraba fijamente sus ridículamente mandones ojos verdes.

–Escúchame bien Edward Cullen, Bella aquí –me señalé a mi misma–, vino a hacerte un favor preocupándose por tí. Ha perdido ya veinte minutos trayendote la cena, veinte minutos que necesitará mañana para atender pacientes con dolores de muerte menos insoportables que tú, así que mueves tu mandón cuerpo y tomas la maldita cuchara del lugar donde jodidamente las guardes, ¡que seguramente ha de ser por tu grosero trasero!

Parpadeó un poco, midiendo el coraje de mi mirada. Finalmente me resigné por hacerme la tonta y prestarle atención al termómetro que acaba de comprar. Segundos después, escuché que se levantaba, caminaba hacia mi lugar y cuando estaba dispuesta a gritarle de nuevo abrió un cajón que se encontraba de mi lado de la mesa, sacó una cuchara y caminó de vuelta a su lugar, en silencio comió su sopa.

Cuando la terminó le tomé la temperatura; 37.6.

–Tomaté esto –le tendí dos pastillas y regresé a mi lugar observando que las tomara–. en veinte minutos deberían hacerte efecto.

Pasaron algunos minutos y nadie dijo nada.

–¿Bella?

–¿aja? –Le conteste distraída intentado abrir una foto que Alice me acababa de enviar.

–¿Puedo irme a acostar?

Dejé mi teléfono a un lado para verlo, no podía asegurar que no se estuviera burlando pero, por ahora, le daría el beneficio de la duda. Le indiqué que sí y regresé a mi teléfono, aparentemente ya le habían dado el diagnóstico a Alice. Por fin pude ver la foto que me enviaba. Era el rostro de un irritado Jasper con varios brotes rojizos sobre su piel, como bombitas.

_"Resultó ser varicela Bells, menuda suerte, lo bueno es que nos quedaremos más tiempo del que estará en cuarentena mi enfermo esposo y que ya estoy más aliviada. Jasper te manda saludos y te pide que le avises a Edward si lo ves porque no contesta el celular, al parecer a ninguno de los dos le dió varicela de niños, que raros. Te queremos." A._

Guardé mi teléfono y corrí escaleras arriba a la habitación de Edward. Quien acaba de encender la televisión y se había levantado la camisa del pijama para rascarse el abdomen, entonces los vi, los tipicos brotes de la varicela en Edward. Sonreí. Menuda suerte.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Regala un review al mandón trasero de Edward :) Espero que te guste.


	3. 2,El día que compré sopa de pollo

_**Disclaimer**: si lo reconoces es pura casualidad o casualmente no es mío. _

**::CUARENTENA::**

**El día que compré sopa de pollo.**

**Capítulo dos.**

Tecleé una respuesta para Alice comentándole que era demasiado tarde, su cuñado ya habia contraído varicela y volví a la habitación de Edward. Se encontraba dormido sobre dos almohadas con tres teléfonos a su lado, supuse que por su dolor de cabeza no había podido dormir bien la noche pasada pero ahora sus facciones estaban más relajadas. Me acerqué para tomarle la temperatura. Al comprobar que esta ya regresaba a la normalidad y tenía dos pequeñas bombitas en la barbilla me sentí más tranquila de irme.

–¿Te irás?

Escuché su voz enferma y un poco aguda.

–Mañana tengo que llegar al hospital a las 8 y ya es algo tarde.

Me miró un momento esperando que agregara otra excusa. Por mi parte, yo esperaba que me dijera algo más para quedarme pero no lo hizo. Después de un momento cerró los ojos y volvió a la misma pocisión de "soy un maldito asno ocupando toda la cama mientras duermo".

Bufé.

Culpen a mi consciencia o lo malditamente vulnerable que se veía Cullen en este momento pero me acerqué a la cama cruzada de brazos, aventé una de sus piernas a un lado, mientras él gruñía, para poder sentarme. Abrió un ojo.

–Eres una pésima doctora –murmuró con la mitad de su boca tapada por la almohada.

Tomé uno de las almohadillas largas y la abracé en lo que me acostaba a lado de un Edward medio dormido que murmuraba algo acerca médicos sin corazón. Terminé durmiendo de manera horizontal en la cabeza de su amplia cama y él formó un ovillo a mitad de la misma pero en el transcurso de la noche olvidó las almohadas y apoyó su cabeza en mi estómago, no le di importancia y seguí durmiendo antes de que un insistente pitido nos despertara a ambos. Revisó sus teléfonos mientras yo frotaba mis ojos con la idea de lo familiar que me resultaba el sonido.

–¡Mi biper! –grité levantandome de golpe y buscando mis zapatos para salir en una carrera.

Edward se levantó y abrió el segundo cajón de su mesita de noche, extendiéndome el aparatito que vibraba y pitaba como loco. Lo tomé sintiendo un poco pesado el estómago cuando me di cuenta que la emergencia involucraba el caso de la señora Platt. Le di una sola mirada a Edward antes de salir por la puerta a toda prisa.

–¿Murió alguien?

Preguntó detrás de mi mientras bajaba las escaleras. Al alcanzar las llaves de mi coche me giré hacia él.

–El dolor de cabeza o fiebre ya no deben de regresar –espeté sin responder su pregunta–, así que si vuelven ya sabes mi número.

Y llamé al elevador. Su mirada incómoda mientras se rascaba la nuca fue lo último que vi antes de cerrarse las puertas del elevador.

::❤️::

Cuando llegué al hospital, Susan me regañó por no haber estado incluso antes de que me llamara. Una de las internas había encontrado a nuestra paciente ahogándose de la tal manera que en su desesperación decidió colocarle una sonda endotraqueal pero el procedimiento tuvo complicaciones y habían resultado dañados los nervios laringeos recurrentes por lo que ahora el cirujano Colhen intentaba rescatar sus cuerdas vocales. Cuando le pedí el archivo a Susan me lo negó e indicó que sólo me había llamado para ser responsable de los siguientes cuidados de la paciente cuando esta saliera de cirugía.

Así qué subí al segundo piso y me metí en la sala de observación del quirófano las siguientes dos horas. Una vez que terminaron, la señora Platt seguía bajo los efectos de la anestesia, sólo acomode su almohada y deje su collar a un lado de su mesita.

Fui a la sala para internos, aunque Susan me regañara por estar ahí para prepárame un café. Me recargué sobre la encimera mientras suspiraba, no tenía sueño pero me dolía un poco el estómago. Uno de los internos que dormía sobre un viejo sillón a mitad de la habitación con un destrozado Guyton sobre su cabeza se despertó cual zombie al escuchar su biper, parpadeó para ajustar sus ojos a la luz, con algun rastro de baba a un lado de su boca y pensé que Edward con varicela y una mueca amargada se veía muchísimo mejor que él, me sonrío al percatarse de mi presencia y desapareció tras la puerta.

El sonido de la cafetera captó mi atención y me giré para servirme con cuidado el agua caliente. Las cafetera era tan vieja que ya sólo servía para calentar el agua. Me encontraba sirviendo el líquido en mi taza cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente. Lo que, por alguna razón, hizo que mi brazo tambaleara y algo del agua hirviendo que estaba cayendo sobre mi taza saltara a mi mano. Lo más ridículo es que cuando el agua quemó mi piel, incliné la mano de tal manera que todo el resto del agua dentro de la jarra cayera sobre mi muñeca y antebrazo.

–¡Carajo, carajo, carajo! ¡CA-RA-JO!

Agité mi mano en el aire como si eso sirviera de algo antes de apretarla en mi pecho y ver si había algo cerca que pudiera ayudar. Pero me quede quieta cuando al voltearme vi al culpable del portazo. Erick Sherman me observaba con diversión tras las gafas, había cerrado su libro y lo mantenía en una mano mientras que la otra sólo la paso por su boca como si, pudiera así, esconder su sonrisa. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

–Doctora Swan, afortunadamente no tenía las manos dentro de un paciente.

Rodé los ojos intentado ignorar la emoción que sentía porque él recordara mi nombre.

–Doctor Sherman alejese de los pacientes nerviosos o les causará un infarto inmediato.

Me giré de nuevo, despidiéndome de la idea de un café.

–Deje eso –me indicó acercándose a mi lugar–, siéntese, estoy con usted en un momento.

Ignoré el hecho de que me estaba dando órdenes como a una paciente pero con el recuerdo de que este hombre aún era mi mentor me dirigí directo a donde indicaba. Desde el sillón observé como volvía a poner agua en la cafetera antes de buscar algo en alguno de los cajones de abajo. Saco unas pastillas y sonrió en mi dirección.

–Bien doctora Swan, veamos el daño.

Me sonrío al sentarse a mi lado. Era lo más cerca que habíamos estado desde que lo vi por primera vez correr por el pasillo y dar órdenes. Fruncí el ceño, tal vez, sólo tal vez, me gustarán los hombres mandones. No que otro mandón con algo de insoportable me gustara.

–Puedes llamarme Bella –dije.

Sonreí en lo que internamente me hacía porras e intentaba no sentirme en un triste intento de confianza. Me sonrío de vuelta.

–Bien Bella, aparte de poder decirme Erick, ¿podrías dejarme ver ese brazo?

Como una tonta lo levanté en su dirección. La zona estaba algo roja pero me había olvidado del dolor. Sus dedos expertos tocaron mi piel, me estremecí por el dolor y me regaló una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

–No es grave, sólo ha afectado la primera capa de piel.

Se levantó hacia nevera y sacó una garrafa de agua fría, tomó una de las toalla sobre uno de los lockers y volvió en mi dirección. Lo estaba viendo moverse libremente a mi alrededor, algo que ni en mis más locas fantasías hubiera soñado. Una vez había tenido el sueño de una invitación a su casa, de encontrarlo en el bar, de ayudarlo en una operación que saliera exitosa y me confesara su amor eterno. Definitivamente no lo había imaginado curando una quemadura en un noche que no debería estar de guardia y mucho menos con él en una sala a la que aún no pertenecía.

Al regresar, pasó el agua fría por la quemadura delicadamente.

–¿Ya sabes que escogerás? –intentó distraerme.

–Cirugía –murmuré–, al recibir mi cédula presentaré examen para una residencia en cirugía.

–¿Y el hospital?

Levantó la vista de su trabajo y vi sus ojos azul oscuro embobada. Parpadeé.

–Aún no lo sé.

Asintió lentamente. No quería admitir que quería este hospital pero tenía miedo de no alcanzar el puntaje promedio para entrar al exigente programa del mismo. De su bata sacó unas vendas y empezó a rodear mi muñeca con ella.

–¿Siempre vas preparado para las chicas a las que quemas? –bromeé.

Se río tranquilo y me observó con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

–Más bien parece que me encontraba preparado para ti.

Un sonrojo se extendió por todo mi rostro al tiempo que una sonrisa lo hacia por el suyo. Palmeó suave mi vendaje terminado cuando Susan entró en la habitación.

–¡Doctora Swan!

Tiene unos increíbles pulmones, no habrá quien lo niegue. Ambos nos levantamos del sillón para verla.

–¿Sucede algo Susan? –Preguntó Erick con una ceja levantada.

–Nada doctor pero la señorita Swan debe recoger el expediente de sus pacientes a cargo y hacer el chequeo matutino antes de abrir la hora de visita. Revisé mi reloj, ya eran las 5:45 am. Asentí de camino a la puerta.

–¿Bella? –escuché la voz de Erick detrás.

Me giré hacia él con el estómago revuelto.

–Al terminar tu turno me gustaría invitarte ese café que te arruiné.

Sonrió ampliamente y podía asegurar que Susan había alcanzado una nueva tonalidad de rojo -estoy cansada de lidiar con incompetentes-, sonreí de igual manera para provocarla.

–Claro.

Al llegar a recepción me encontré con una feliz Rose firmando su entrada. Le conté lo de la señora Platt y ella, aunque estuvo pensativa algunas minutos, no pudo esconder la felicidad por su cita con Emmett. Aunque no quiso dar detalle de ello. Me preguntó por Edward dado que ella y Emmett lo habían querido invitar a un bar Al terminar la cita pero cuando no contestó el teléfono y fueron a verlo a su departamento, el portero les confesó que el señor Cullen tenía compañía femenina. Escondí mi sonrojo volteando a otro lado.

–Nada raro para Edward –me encogí de hombros.

Me observó por un momento pero no dijo nada. Al final me escape con la verdadera razón de realizar mi chequeo matutino.

El resto deldía ocurrió sin novedades y cuando cayó la noche me encontraba ridículamente firmando algo lento para darle más tiempo a Erick de aparecer. Lo cierto es que ya me había pasado dos horas estudiando en recepción con Brenda para su examen de mañana, lo que superaba, por mucho mi horario de salida. Solo cuando me colocaba el abrigo logré verlo salir por las puertas del quirófano con la pijama quirúrgica puesta y corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la sala del jefe. Me vió y una mueca visitó su rostro.

–¡Lo siento Bella! –medio gritó sin detener su marcha– Será otro día.

Y volvió a desaparecer. Me marché.

::❤️::

Al terminar un extraño lunes, le siguió un martes normal y tranquilo, incluso salí temprano. El miércoles fue algo más rudo pero Susan me dejó entrar a una operación y pude sostener un apéndice recien extraído, así es, pura adrenalina. _¡Bravo Bella! _

Entonces llegó el jueves y con ello mi día normal de guardia; falta decir que aunque esperaba encontrarme a Erick por los pasillos o cerca del salón de internos, este parecía desaparecer. Mi teléfono vibró cuando me encontraba observando mi reflejo en uno de los baños, pensando en lo terriblemente absurdo que era no haber visto a mi doctor favorito en toda la semana, ahora que por fin podía acercarme a hablarle. Edward Cullen, se leía en la pantalla. _Hablando de desaparecidos... _

–¿Dónde estas? – escuché su voz, para variar, amargada.

–Es jueves Cullen, ¿dónde crees que estoy?

Silencio por la otra línea, abrí la llave para tomar un poco de agua y mojar mi cara.

–No has venido a verme.

Rodé los ojos.

–Llamé el lunes en la noche –expliqué–, y una amable mujer me dijo que te encontrabas enfermo e indispuesto para contestar llamadas.

Juro que intente que mi voz soñara un poco menos dura, me regañé en el espejo.

–Solo la contraté para hacerme unas compras y vigilar que no me rasque mientras duermo.

–No me debes explicaciones –canturreé antes de detener de ver el granito nuevo que me había salido y caer en la cuenta de algo–; Edward, querido, preguntaré esto lentamente porque me da miedo la respuesta: ¿le pagaste a un mujer para que te observe mientras duermes?

Silencio del otro lado de la línea.

–Bella tú sabes que la varicela puede dejar marcas para toda la vida en tu cara y si no, pregúntale a tu mejilla derecha.

Abrí la boca en una pequeña "o" de indignación como sí él pudiera verme, después corrí con la mirada para ver en el espejo lo que él refería. Una pequeña cicatriz en forma de círculo se levantaba sobre mi pómulo derecho, de no ser porque justo ahí tenía un hoyuelo, se notaría pero gracias a toda mi suerte el hoyuelo estaba ahí y la cicatriz; pasaba imperceptible.

–Como sea–, continuó. –Quiero verte.

Detuve la mueca que hacía en el espejo com el objetivo de ver si mi cicatriz se notaba más y le di la espalda a mi reflejo para concentrarme en sus palabras que, por alguna razón, ahora sentía escucharlas con cierta ansiedad. Estos desvelos me estaban matando.

–No puedo, estoy en guardia.

Casi me sentí mal. Casi.

–Mañana podemos desayunar juntos –insistió.

Me mordí el labio.

–Mi turno termina a las siete de la noche.

Escuché su respiración tranquila y luego un suspiro.

–Ya estoy yendo a la oficina porque mis erupciones se acaban de secar esta mañana pero puedo pasar por ti a los ocho a tu casa si lo prefieres.

Moví nerviosa mi zapato y agradecí a todos los cielos cuando mi biper sonó por segunda vez esta semana, _te estas convirtiendo en alguien ocupada Swan _me burlé.

–Lo siento Edward, alguien se está muriendo. Adiós.

Y colgué.

Resultó que sólo era Susan, quien quería que le comprara la cena. Se había estado portando de esa manera desde lo ocurrido con el doctor Sherman y yo no podía renegar si no quería una mala carta de recomendación de su parte. Sonreí como la mejor compradora de cenas. Estaba segura que le pediría a la cocinera que le escupiera o algo.

–Bella si un hombre dice que quiere verte es porque quiere verte, ¿no?

Rosalie me interceptó en el pasillo cuando le había dejado la cena a Susan e iba por un café a la maquinita que acababan de instalar. Nada de quemaduras por hoy.

–Rose, ¿por que me preguntas eso a mi? Tú eres la experta en hombres.

Me dedico una fulminante mirada pero permaneció caminando a mi lado.

–Emmett no volvió a invitarme a salir después del domingo y el lunes esperé la invitación a una tercera cita. Dios Bella, ¡hasta me hice la cera para que no me cayera por sorpresa! –exclamó– pero ahora ya estamos a jueves y sólo recibo un estúpido mensaje con dos palabras: "quiero verte".

Dibujó las comillas con sus dedos y dejó caer su espalda a un costado del pasillo. Admití que era frustrante mientras daba mi primer sorbo al líquido sin sabor a verdadero café, esta porquería sólo era agua caliente con azúcar. Me concentré de vuelta en Rose.

–No lo pienses tanto querida, en lugar de imaginarte mil posibles escenarios de su cabeza masculina trabajando mejor, pon a trabajar la tuya y responde: ¿quiero verlo o no?

Ella frunció el ceño un momento, segundos después se carcajeó.

–¿Cuándo cambiamos papeles Swan?

–Ja-Ja –me indigné mientras ella seguía riendo.

Un guapo doctor que había desaparecido por la semana pasó a nuestro lado y me dedicó una sonrisa antes de volver a su plática con otro de los cirujanos que iba a su lado.

Rose me dio un empujoncito con la cadera mientras me guiñaba el ojo burlándose de mi sonrisa con Sherman.

Por lo que quedaba de la noche, pude dormir un poco en una de las sillas de la sala de espera. Sin enfermos en crisis ni bipers pitando para ir por una orden de tacos. Fui algo así como feliz. Entonces Rosé me despertó para que la cubriera unas horas en su chequeo matutino y así pudiera entrar a observar una tiroidectomía.

Recogí sus expedientes y los míos con el fin de cubrir ambos turnos empecé a las 5:30am. Después de revisar que los medicamentos estaban en regla, las mejoras esperadas habían llegado y lo peor ya había pasado dejé por último a la señora Platt, con quien ya no había podido hablar debido a que, aunque se había hecho todo lo posible, el daño a sus cuerdas vocales había sido tal que se limitaba a pocas palabras con una voz ronca que no le correspondía a su vivaz personalidad.

De camino a su habitación me fije que en recepción había un grupo de enfermeras cotilleando alegremente. Me acerqué un poco más. Una de ellas se aplicaba un poco de labial mientras otras dos a su lado reían nerviosamente pero todas comiendo un punto fijo con la mirada. Pensé que estarían, como usualmente lo hacían, observando al doctor Sherman firmar el libro de llegada pero cuando seguí sus miradas y supe que el hombre de su atención no poseía bata si no un inmaculado y caro traje oscuro me puse pálida.

Edward Cullen se encontraba en recepción con una charola de cartón para dos cafés de Starbucks y una bolsa de papel de lo mismo en sus manos, hablando con una ruborizada Sara que agitaba la mano en el aire mientras la encantaba con sus palabras de cabrón prersuasivo. Cuando me di la vuelta con la esperanza de evitarlo y tomar otro camino hacia la habitación de la señora Platt, escuché: –¡Doctora Swan, ahí estas! –a mis espaldas, la voz de Sara se escuchaba increíblemente amable. Rodé los ojos y me di la vuelta hacia ellos ignorando las miradas curiosas de los presentes.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hola! Gracias por leer :) Espero que te guste.


	4. 3, El día para comer una casa de muñecas

_**Disclaimer**: si lo reconoces es pura casualidad o casualmente no es mío. _

**::CUARENTENA::**

**El día para comerse una casa de muñecas.**

**Capítulo tres.**

– ¿Qué sucede Sara? –pregunté con la mejor cara de Poker.

La anciana me sonrió para después mirar a Edward.

–Este joven ha venido a verte.

Coloqué mi sonrisa más política.

–Oh, claro –asentí aún sin encarar a Cullen–, pero aún me falta revisar a la señora Platt y pensaba asegurarme de que desayunara, ayer engañó a la enfermera, ya sabes que no le gusta comer temprano pero Susan me ha dado instrucciones precisas de ser su niñera.

Apreté mis labios en un acto de _por favor, que mi actuación se gane el Oscar. _Sólo entonces, miré a Edward con una fingida disculpa pero el desafío en sus ojos me dijo que no ganaría tan fácil.

–No hay problema –sonrío brillantemente y se dirigió completamente a Sara–: estoy seguro que puedes acomodarme como visita de la señora Platt para pasar con Bella.

Sara lo pensó un momento. Sin embargo Edward sólo tuvo que sonreír una vez más, sólo para ella, antes de que todo se viniera abajo.

–Oh, a ella le encantaría –correspondió la sonrisa la vieja coqueta–, siempre anda metiendose en los asuntos de los demás después de todo.

Con eso, supe que había perdido la batalla; –Sígame Sr. Cullen –mascullé y empecé a caminar en dirección a la habitación de la señora Platt con Edward siguiendo mis talones.

No dijo nada en el corto camino pero la sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro bastó para sacarme de quicio.

–Señora Platt, tiene visita –anuncié abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

La anciana levantó los ojos caramelo de una revista y frunció el ceño en mi dirección.

–Diles que han llegado meses tarde.

Me reí por cortesía, lo cierto es que estaba algo enojada para tener buen humor. Edward caminó hasta la cama de la anciana, leí en su postura que, tal vez, ya no le parecía tan buena idea irrumpir en mi trabajo. La señora Platt lo examinó minuciosamente antes de volver su vista hacia mí.

–¿Cambiaste al doctorcito por este?

Edward frunció el ceño y sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza leyendo las notas de de su expediente clínico.

–No negaré que esta muy guapo –continúo–, hasta le hallo cierto parecido con mi Carlos –se refirió al hombre del que siempre hablaba como una chiquilla enomorada, aún no lograba saber si alguna vez existió el tal Carlos en su vida o sólo era una recompensa de la grave falta de memoria–. De cualquier manera –se dirió a Edward–, bata mata carita.

Mi compañero decidió cambiar el ceño fruncido por una sonrisa encantadora. Caminó hacia la charola de comida que la enfermera debió haber dejado minutos antes y la colocó en la mesita para desayuno sobre la cama de la señora Platt.

–Eso dice porque aún no me conoce –habló tranquilo mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella–, le apuesto que cuando termine con usted preferiría que Bella huya conmigo a seguir enamorada del doctorcito que dice.

La vieja señora entrecerró sus arrugados ojos pero inmediatamente una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, lo que la hizo verse increíblemente más joven.

–Estos jóvenes de ahora, ya no tienen respeto por las damas.

–Basta ustedes dos –me metí, sintiéndome excluida–. Señora Platt, le presentó a Edward Cullen, ha venido a visitarla.

– ¿Cullen eh? Yo conocí una vez a un Cullen –murmuró.

En cuanto terminó la oración, ambas nos quedamos sorprendidas. Era un recuerdo inconsciente como si fuera algo que diría naturalmente de no haber perdido la memoria. Lo anoté rápidamente en el expediente. Este detalle no pasó inadvertido para Edward.

–Que Bella te explique con palabras adornadas lo que le pasa a esta vieja loca –habló después de un rato.

Suspiré.

–La señora Platt ingresó al hospital con un fuerte golpe de cabeza que pudo haberle hecho perder la memoria, las resonancias muestran que los daños del golpe han desaparecido pero ella sólo tiene en casos lejanos, como este, vagos recuerdos de su vida como cualquier caso de demencia senil.

Cullen asintió lentamente y compuso otra sonrisa de su propia patente para ella.

–Bueno, hay días en los que consideraría un regalo olvidar mi pasado –dijo abriendo la bolsa de desayuno que nos había traído.

–No lo pienses muy enserio, muchacho.

–Detecto en usted un acento texano, si vivía allá puedo asegurárle que esta lejos de casa –me extendió mi café y lo tomé pensando que no había sido buena idea traer al insensible de Edward con esta pobre señora en desgracia.

Pero no parecía afectada, asintió en silencio tomando la gelatina de la charola que Edward le había acercado como si fueran grandes amigos.

–Aunque lo intente, no puedo sentir nada familiar con las palabras –confesó después de dos cucharadas de gelatina.

Tomé mi café sin agregar nada, temiendo confesar que me gustaba observar a Edward interactuar con esta señora. Había empezado a comer un pannini y masticaba mientras la escucha con interés sincero. Sus ojos verdes me enfocaron causando la sensación de un golpe de aire en mi pecho y acelerando un poco mi pulso. Pensé en ese momento que besarlo había sido una muy mala idea, pues ahora, aún con lo generosa que había sido la varicela con él, dejando sólo unas cuantas costras distribuidas en su rostro, se veía increíblemente deseable. Un rubor se extendió por mis mejillas cuando me di cuenta de las ganas que tenía de besarlo en frente de una de mis pacientes a cargo.

Las señora Platt carraspeó y como si no fuera lo único para volverme a la realidad mi biper comenzó a sonar. _Maldita Susan. _Inicié mi camino a la puerta.

–Todo bien señora Platt, pasaré antes de terminar mi turno para verla y Edward –agregué cuando ya estaba un paso fuera–. Gracias por el café –sonreí a costa de mis hormonas–, estoy libre para cenar, si aún está en pie, llegaré a tu casa a las 8 o más tarde.

–Suena como un plan –escuche una vez fuera de la habitación.

::❤️::

Me encontraba firmando el libro de salida a las 7:45pm. Estaba un poco cansada pero la idea de pasar el resto de la noche con Edward me ponía ansiosa, nerviosa y asustada. Había decidido no profundizar en sentimientos como le aconsejé a Rosalie y sólo responder a la pregunta; claro que quería verlo.

–¡El hombre se tragó la casa entera, con todo y las muñecas! Comenzó por los arbolitos de juguete hasta que su hija llamó llorando porque su padre estaba loco.

Escuché a mi lado a uno de los internos comentarle a otro con los ojos brillantes.

–¿Y quién lo opera? –preguntó una chica que se notaba que necesitaba dormir inmediatamente.

–El Doctor Sherman.

El aludido apareció por el pasillo.

– ¿Ya tienes los estudios que te pedí, doctor Turner?

El tal doctor Turner se despidió de la chica y salió corriendo tras un_ "enseguida". _Los ojos de Erick se posaron sobre mí.

–Doctora Swan –saludó.

–Doctor Sherman –me despedí cerrando el libro de firmas y tomando mi bolsa para retirarme.

–Si le interesa entrar a una cirugía, la espero en el quirófano 4 –habló cuando pasaba por detrás de él para irme–, le prometo que podrá tomar un bisturí si me perdona lo del café.

Me sonrió encantadoramente y se fue por el mismo pasillo por el que había llegado, dejándome quieta a mitad de recepción. Tomé mi teléfono y marqué rápidamente el número de Edward. Contestó al segundo timbre:

– ¿Recuerdas esas pizzas que nos encantaban del lugar italiano del cual nos vetaron porque uno de tus ex, cómo se llamaba... Oliver le pegó al chico que te confundió con su novia?

Bufé.

–Jasper y tú no me lo perdonaron por semanas.

Escuché su risa al otro lado de la línea y alejé un poco el teléfono de mi oreja con una cara de extrañeza. No lo había escuchado reírse de esa manera antes, tan despreocupado.

–Pues abrieron lo de pedidos a domicilio y nos he pedido tu pizza favorita para esta noche.

La culpa visitó mi estómago.

–Edward, sobre eso –titubeé y callé un momento. Por alguna razón, estaba de buen humor. Seguro lo entendería–. El doctor Sherman me dejará entrar a una cirguía hoy y es algo que de verdad no me quiero perder –expliqué demasiado rápido.

Silencio.

Apreté las llaves de mi coche entre mis manos aún sin salir del hospital o entrar a cambiarme para cirugía. No sabía que era lo que estaba esperando, porque la aprobación de Cullen no lo era, era como un sentimiento de raro de compromiso que tenía conmigo misma. _Nunca debí besarlo. _

Una carcajada me trajo de vuelta. Era Edward.

– ¿El doctor Sherman es el doctorcito?

Mordí mi labio. No le debía ninguna explicación. ¿Por qué quería dásela?

–Está bien Swan, ojalá te invite a algo más que una cirugía. –Se río otra vez antes de agregar–: suerte.

Y colgó.

Me quedé parada, aún un momento más, pensando como sus palabras me habían afectado. Recordé que en una de nuestras pláticas él me había dicho _"para los hombres es más fácil separar lo emocional de lo físico", _yo me había reído, dado un trago más a mi cerveza y contestado mientras señalaba a un tipo de la barra enfrente de nuestra mesa _"¿ves ese tipo? Tendremos una noche especial y mañana ni siquiera sabré el nombre de su perro". _Alice se había ofendido y Jasper nos había hecho salir del lugar alegando que yo me había pasado de copas mientras Edward no dejaba de repetir que tenía la razón.

Guardé las llaves de mi coche en la bolsa y saqué las de mi locker. Ya le demostraría a Edward como se equivocaba.

Las siguientes tres horas fueron inolvidables, Erick no mentía cuando me prometió sujetar un bisturí y fui yo quien realizo la incisiones en el abdomen del sujeto, afortunadamente Susan ya se había marchado.

–Gran trabajo hoy, doctora Swan –me sonrió cuando salí de la sala de operaciones aún con la bata puesta.

Le sonreí de vuelta, estaba extasiada.

Rodeó mi posición para ayudarme a desatar la bata de la parte de atrás. Una vez fuera se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla mientras caminba feliz para hablar con los familiares del paciente. Todo había salido bien. En mi opinión, mucho mejor que bien. Aún con una sonrisa boba manejé a mi departamento y debo admitir que dormí con la misma.

A la mañana siguiente Susan no se aprovechó del biper para pedirme desayuno y quise pensar que ya me había perdonado. Sólo vi una vez a Rosalie en el pasillo y ambas nos sonreímos como si la vida fuera perfecta. Casi podía escuchar la canción de What a wonderful word como soundtrack mientras cumplía con las rondas a lo largo del día.

–¿Nos veremos mañana Bella, cómo todos los sábados? –se aseguró cuando me despedí de ella.

Asentí y subí a mi camioneta, lista para un merecido y exquisito fin de semana cuando Alice marcó para saber como estaba. Me contó, como todos los días, el avance de Jasper, quien ya sólo sufría por la picazón. Me preguntó como iba Edward y llegó la sensación que había evitado todo mi día de felicidad.

–Bien –contesté–, ayer lo ví y se veía bien, el cabrón fue tan afortunado que su rostro apenas parece enterarse de la enfermedad.

Alice río musicalmente.

–Saludamelo, por favor, quise marcarle hoy para saber como estaba pero su teléfono me aparece fuera de servicio.

Arrugué el entrecejo.

–Lo haré cuando lo vea –aseguré.

–¡Gracias Bella! –canturreó–, a inicios de diciembre estaremos allá, los extrañamos mucho –y colgó.

Una vez terminada la llamada con mi hermana, bajé con el pulgar en mi historial y marque el número de Edward.

_"Fuera de servicio". _

Extraño. Ya que acaba de salir del hospital, su casa no me quedaba lejos y dado que la última vez que desapareció telefónicamente casí alucinaba por la fiebre, no me pareció mala idea ir a verlo.

En cinco minutos me encontraba estacionando mi camioneta en el lugar de visitas pero el carro de Edward no estaba aparcado a un lado, como esperaba. Al no tener el número de su oficina, pensé en llamar desde su casa, seguro lo tendría anotado por algún lugar. El portero me dio acceso al reconocerme y le sonreí de vuelta.

Cuando el elevador se abrió en su piso, casi esperaba encontrarlo de espaldas o tumbado en su sillón pero todo estaba desierto. Caminé al teléfono a un lado de su sillón y busque el número de su oficina, al notar que estaba, sonreí victoriosa.

–¿Diga? –contestó su secretaria.

Aclaré mi garganta.

–Er... Comunicarme con el Sr. Cullen, por favor.

–El Sr. Cullen no se encuentra, su horario de los viernes termina a las 5pm. ¿Desea dejarle algún mensaje?

Ni siquiera me detuve a contestarle y colgué. Me estaba sintiendo enferma al irrumpir en su casa, tomar su teléfono, marcar a su oficina y que su secretaria me haya dicho que lleva cuatro horas fuera. Caminé de vuelta a la salida, con suerte, el portero no decía nada de mi presencia. Llamé al ascensor, pero cuando este se abrió, un Edward siendo arrinconado por una mujer en una de las esquinas del elevador mientras este tocaba de su trasero fue lo que vi. Mi corazón pareció saltarse un latido. Carraspeé ruidosamente.

La chica que succionaba felizmente del cuello de mi amigo se sepáró abruptamente de él, alisando su corto vestido rápidamente como si así pudiera taparle algo más que la dignidad.

Me miró de arriba abajo y debo admitir que mi aspecto ojeroso, despeinado y con una gran mancha de puré de papa que uno de los pacientes se había negado a comer sobre mi blusa, no era rival a su ceñido pero corto vestido, tacones kilométricos y delicadamente alborotado pelo rubio rojizo. Me sonrió con suficiencia antes de voltear a Edward y apoyar su codo sobre el hombro de este, aunque tambaleó por la altura que le faltaba y mejor dejó caer su brazo a un lado, sin dejar de marcar su territorio sobre Edward ante mí.

–Eddie no me dijiste que una mugrosa nos abriría la puerta –habló con una voz felina.

La gana de largarme a llorar fueron débilmente reprimidas por mi orgullo. Giré mi rabia hacia él.

Edward con los labios hinchados me revolvió el estómago. Separa lo emocional de lo físico, me repetía una y otra vez pero se empezaba a formar un escozor alrededor de mis ojos.

–Márchate –habló Edward y cuando iba a tomar mi bolsa para salir enfada por la ventana ya que ellos no se movían del elevador, aclaró–: Rebecca, adiós. Puedes decirle al portero que te pida un taxi –dejándonos sorprendidas a las dos, sacó un billete de su cartera y lo extendió a la muchacha, quien aún no salía de su estupor. Dio dos pasos fuera del elevador y la despidió con un gesto de mano, dándonos la espalda a ambas en su camino a la sala.

–¡Mi papi jamás hará negocios contigo, bastardo cabrón hijo de puta! –gritó colérica mientras presionaba como loca el botón del elevador para que las puertas se cerraran.

Me quedé en mi lugar petrificada dudando si seguir a Edward, quien ya se encontraba en la cocina, o esperar hasta estar segura de que Rebecca estuviera lejos para irme.

_¿Qué rayos? La curiosidad mató al gato. _

Me encontré a Edward en la cocina sirviendose whisky con una cara ilegible. La imagen intimidaba un poco hasta que dejó su bebida en la mesa para comenzar a rascarse el hombro derecho sobre el traje, se quitó el blazer para rascarse más cómodamente.

–Quedarán marcas y llorarás por el resto de tus días.

Levantó la mirada furioso, lo que me hizo sentir más enojada.

–¿Quién era? –señalé hacia el elevador cuando volvió a rascarse como loco.

–Rebecca –masculló después de un momento–, lamento no haberlas presentado pero mis planes con ella se arruinaron desde que te vi aquí.

El sarcasmo de su voz no pasó desapercibido, a lo cual, pusé los ojos en blanco como respuesta.

–Ya que aclaramos eso, ¿tienes algo para defender tu allanamiento de morada?

Abrí la boca y volví a cerrarla.

–Si vas a correrme como lo hiciste con ella, no te daré el gusto –hablé dando la vuelta y caminando a la salida.

Me siguió detrás.

–Puedes hacer todas las estupideces que quieras Swan pero al final, responderás mi pregunta.

–¿A qué diablos te refieres? –pregunté llamando al ascensor con la rabia contenida. _No debí bersarlo, nunca. _–¿Qué pregunta?

Las puertas se abrieron y vi el espacio vacío por el que antes había bajado una colérica Rebecca. Edward caminó para apretar el botón y las puertas volvieron a cerrarse. Quedando a pocos centímetros de mí y sosteniendo mi mirada con la suya, repitió la pregunta:

_–¿Qué haces aquí?_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hola! Otra vez estoy aquí, estoy muy emocionada!

He logrado adelantar varios capítulos a la historia y por lo mismo es que he estado subiendo diariamente pero siento que así, voy algo rápido, siento que sería mejor subir cada tres o cuatro días.

Gracias por leer :) Espero que te guste.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**: si lo reconoces es pura casualidad o casualmente no es mío. _

**::CUARENTENA::**

**El día que tomé una mala idea. **

**Capítulo cuatro.**

Era un verde como cuando te encuentras en la zona profunda de un lago y el sol empieza a reflejarse sobre el agua, es el mismo color por todo el espacio pero con diferentes reflejos sobre el. Pensé eso, intentando sostener los ojos de Edward, aún sin saber como responder a su pregunta. Bajé la mirada.

–Llamé a tu celular pero estaba fuera de servicio, pensé en llamar a tu oficina desde aquí y tu secretaria me dijo que ya te habías ido.

Bufó.

–Eso explica por qué estas aquí pero no _qué haces aquí _–repitió con severidad.

–Es lo mismo, tampoco te pongas tan filosófico –intenté bromear pero no le pareció gracioso.

–Olvídalo Bella.

Se alejó de mi antes de volver a llamar al elevador y empezar camino hacia su habitación por las escaleras.

Lo juro, lo juro, si no estuviera tan confundida ya le daría cita para un psicólogo en este momento. Ahora fui yo quien lo siguió.

–¿Cómo puedes estar enojado? –cuestioné a pasos de su espalda–, ¡fui yo la que encontró a la mujer esa jugando al vampiro contigo!

Ni siquiera volteó a verme o se detuvo cuando respondió con otra pregunta:

–¿Ahora eso te importa? Porque anoche no lo parecía cuando entrabas a cirugía con el doctorcito Sheppard.

–¡Sherman, Edward! ¡Y no es lo mismo!

–¡No, claro que no! –alargó las palabras ente gritos cuando entró a su habitación conmigo siguiéndolo por detrás–. No es lo mismo porque a ti no te he dejado con la cena lista y...

–¡ME DIJISTE QUE NO IMPORTABA! –lo interrumpí–, ¡hasta me deseaste suerte y arrojaste a los brazos de Erick! –tomé airé intentando relajarme antes de continuar–, definitivamente no esperaba una escena de celos.

Pasó sus manos por el cabello, despeinandolo más antes de soltar una sonora carcajada.

–¡Esto no es una escena de celos! Para eso hace falta sonsacar a mi secretaria y esperarme de brazos cruzados en el umbral de mi casa mientras casi te pones a llorar por verme con otra.

La sangré volvió a subir a mi cabeza rápidamente.

–¡Eso tampoco fue una escena de celos!

Respiraba rápidamente y mi pulso se sentía que golpeando fuertemente dentro de mi cuello. Recordando los gritos y reclamos, bien, tal vez sí era una escena de celos. Edward volvió hacia mi finalmente con los ojos oscuros y lo siguiente que supe fue el sabor de sus labios salvajes sobre los míos.

Devoró mi boca con desesperacion tomando mi cara entre sus dos manos. Y mis labios, ni lentos ni perezosos, le devolvieron el remolino de pasión que había iniciado la pelea y culminaba con las emociones nacidas de su tacto sobre mi cuerpo. Pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cintura, acercándome más a él y otra de sus manos bajó a mi trasero dándole un pequeño apretón sobre mis jeans haciendo que soltara un gemido que fue atrapado por sus labios antes de dar moridas descendentes por mi cuello. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar.

No nos habíamos besado de esta forma antes y me estaba volviendo loca. Me levantó del piso en brazos y caminó sólo un poco para dejarme caer sobre la cama y seguidamente acorralarme debajo de su cuerpo. Aquí estaba yo, arrepentida de haberlo besado hace unas horas y a minutos de acostarme con él. Tan Bella Swan.

Continuó besando mi cuello mientras yo le daba un acceso más fácil inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás sobre su almohada. Sus manos, que se habían quedado a lados de mi cabeza bajaron tomando mi cintura y después subieron hacia mis senos, atrapando cada uno y dibujando círculos con el pulgar entre ellos.

Gemí repetidamente, ningún hombre me había puesto de esta manera, mucho menos con toda la ropa aún puesta. Abrí mis piernas para que se acomodora mejor sin querer separarme ni un poco de él, aunque eso me impidiera quitarle la ropa. Soltó uno de mis pechos para tomar mi rodilla y subir mi pierna sobre su espalda. Mi pie pasó rozando su espalda baja con la suela del Toms que ni siquiera me había quitado. Edward repitió el movimiento, quedándose más quieto, soltó mi otro pezón volviendo a repetirlo. _¿Se estaba rascando la espalda con mi pie? _Lo confirmo cuando comenzó a rascarse el cuello con la mano libre.

Lo separé un poco de mi levantándolo con mis manos debajo de sus hombros, lo que me permitió ver su pecho. En nuestros movimientos se habían desabotonado tres botones superiores de su camisa y estos revelaban su cuello y parte de sus pectorales, lo cuales parecían una plantilla de ronchas un tono más oscuro que su piel. Me reí y frunció el ceño. Subí mi otra pierna a su espalda y con mis pies rasqué la parte baja de su espalda mientras que con mis manos trazando círculos rascaba la parte alta y lo miraba divertida.

–Yo te daré lo que te gusta cariño, ¿te gusta así?–fingí un tono lascivo mientras repetía los movimientos y me echaba a reír.

Acompañó mis risas dejándose caer sobre mi cuerpo. Me gustó la sensación de su cuerpo temblando entre carcajadas sobre el mío mientras bajaba mis piernas de su espalda y comenzaba a hacerme cosquillas a mis costados. _"Te has portado mal, Isabella" _repetía con sus dedos revoloteando sobre mi abdomen. Cuando nos dejamos de reír besó mi mejilla tranquilamente y rodó para quedar a un lado de mí, pasando su brazo debajo de mi cabeza.

–Odio la varicela –murmuró con los ojos cerrados.

Me acerqué más a él, mirando su pecho subir y bajar, ahora las ronchas de su cuello y pecho se hacian más evidentes. Me acerqué apoyando mi cachete sobre su camisa, aunque no tenía miedo contagiarme, pues ya la había tenido de pequeña, sabía que su piel estaría aún muy sensible para lo que teníamos en mente.

–Eso también te habría arruinado las cosas con Rebecca –murmuré.

_Bravo Bella, dices las cosas más apropiadas._ Cuando pensé que guardaría silencio y habría un momento incomodo, me recordó porque nos habíamos hecho amigos: el también era algo idiota con las palabras.

–La verdad es que eso es lo que hizo que se fuera, no que me muriera por besarte cuando te vi verde celos.

Sonrió ladinamente y tomé una de las almohadas a mi lado para estamparla contra su cara petulante.

–Quisieras –murmuré con el tono más maduro -nótese el sarcasmo- mientras su risa media ahogada por almohada llegaba a mis oídos.

Nos quedamos abrazados un momento sin decir nada, probablemente con la misma pregunta en la mente: _¿qué estoy haciendo? _De cualquier manera, no hubo mucho mi tiempo para pensarlo porque mi estómago nos interrumpió con un gutural sonido. _Gracias. _

_Edward_ se levantó de un salto y me extendió la mano para ayudarme.

–Aún esta la pizza en la nevera.

Recordé el episodio de anoche y no pregunté nada más.

–Puedes bañarte mientras yo la caliento –señaló una esquina de la habitación donde supuse estaria su baño–. Arriba de las toallas están mis pijamas, seguro te quedarán grandes pero estarás más cómoda.

Observó la mancha de papá en la esquina de mi blusa con una sonrisa y lo empujé juguetonamente cuando pase a su lado en dirección al baño. Sólo que antes de entrar, voltee hacia él, insegura.

–Edward.

Se detuvo en su camino a la salida y se giró hacia mi como si supiera lo que estaba por preguntarle.

–¿Qué es esto? –nos señalé.

Se rascó la nunca, un gesto que siempre había sido de incomodidad y tuve miedo de que saliera huyendo por la ventana pero me sonrío antes de tenerne pensando _¡ah no! Yo huiré primero maldito egocéntrico. _

–Podemos hablarlo cuando bajes a comer –su boca se inclinó hacia la derecha y caminó hacia mi cual modelo en pasarela–, pero esto –señaló el pequeño espacio entre nosotros con el índice–, me gusta–, y me dio un pequeño beso mariposa antes de girarme hacia el baño y hacerme caminar con una suave nalgada.

_Nota mental; no sé si me gustan las suaves nalgadas. _

Me tomé mi tiempo al bañarme, pensando que le diría cuando bajara, adivinando qué podría decirme él pero después me divertí más oliendo y probando todos los productos que tenía en su baño.

_Nota mental; tiene que haber una ley para que un hombre no tenga más productos de baño que una mujer. _

Escogí un pijama a rayas grises y un polo gris que me quedó muy flojo, ajusté la cintilla del pants a mi cadera pero aún así lo arrastraba un poco de los pies. Tal vez era señal del destino para no salir del baño, para irme huyendo a casa, para no tener ninguna plática. Me golpeé mentalmente y bajé arrastrando el pijama hacia la cocina.

Al sentir el olor del tomate y queso casi suelto un gemido de placer, no había comido desde la mañana y, aún no sé si mordisquear una de las galletas saladas de Rose y tomar agua de calcetín de la máquina de café pueda contar como "comer".

Edward me vió y esbozó una leve sonrisa que se convirtió en una más grande cuando me vio de pies a cabeza con su jodido pijama. ¿Qué tienen los hombres con el placer de ver su ropa en otra? Sacó la pizza de un horno eléctrico y la sirvió de nuevo en la caja, tomó dos platos y nos sirvió una rebanada. Luego sacó un vino que identifiqué como _Black Swan, _rodé los ojos.

–Hasta se podría decir que tu cocinaste la pizza.

–Hasta se podría decir que te estoy gustando así.

Volví a rodar los ojos y me senté en el mismo taburete del domingo pasado pero antes de hacerlo, me di cuenta que en las patas del mismo se encontraba un teléfono con la pantalla rota y la batería de fuera, el de Edward, para ser exactos. Ya sentada, lo dejé en medio de nosotros.

–Ahora sé porque estabas fuera de servicio.

Se encogió de hombros.

–Supongo que necesitaré algo más resistente –mordió la pizza–, como despedí a Victoria hace una semana no tuve tiempo de encargarle a alguien comprar un nuevo equipo.

–Pudiste meter el chip a cualquiera de los otros –objeté pero me miró como sí estuviera loca.

–Tengo un teléfono para cada tipo de negocios –explicó–, así, depende de cual vibre, puedo coordinar mi mente con el problema incluso antes de que me lo digan.

Asentí.

–Segun Alice todo el día has estado incomunicable por ese número, ¿eso no afecta al negocio?

–Es mi número personal –respondió–, ahí no atiendo negocios.

Seguimos comiendo pero no podía ignorar el teléfono brutalmente tratado.

–¿Lo hiciste a propósito, no? No puedo creer que se te haya caído solamente.

Siguió comiendo sin mirarme, aún así me contestó.

–Sí, algo salió mal.

No dijo nada más y tampoco insistí el resto de la comida. Me desesperó el silencio porque quería iniciar la conversación que teníamos pendiente pero no sabía como hacerlo y me estaba comiendo las uñas mentalmente con la tranquilidad de Edward. Lavamos los platos con el mismo maldito silencio y cuando por fin habló de nuevo fue para preguntarme si me quedaría a dormir.

–¿Quieres que me quede? digo, me he puesto tu pijama y todo, esperaba que estuviera implícito.

Colocó sus manos en mis caderas y se inclinó para hablarme.

–Quiero que te quedes pero también quiero que quieras quedarte.

Me rei un poco y frunció el ceño.

–¿Cuándo te convertiste en la chica, aquí?

Se río de vuelta pero negó con la cabeza.

–Ay Bella –fue lo único que dijo y me hizo sentir como una niña pequeña–, ¿puedes subir un momento? Tengo que hacer una llamada, al terminar, te prometo que habláremos.

Le sonreí apenas y con todo el valor que pude reunir, me puse de puntitas y rocé sus labios antes de subir de nuevo a su cuarto. Recibí un mensaje.

_"Tenemos que hablar" R._

Maldita sea Roslaie Hale y su antipatia por los mensajes.

_"¿Qué sucede?"_ _B._

_"Debe ser en persona, ¿estas en tu casa? Pasaré a verte" R._

Me sentí nerviosa mientras tecleaba lo siguiente.

_"No, estoy indispuesta, hablamos después."B._

_"¿indispuesta?"R. _

Decirle a Rose que estaba con Edward no era una opción, no cuando no sabía lo que podía esperar de él en minutos y tampoco si lo que esperaba era lo que obtendría, mucho menos si no lo obtenía.

_"Estoy con Sherman, deseame suerte. Bye." B._

Esperé ansiosa su respuesta pero no llegaba, no llegaba y supuse que se lo había tragado.

–Nunca contrates chinos ambiociosos enamorados del sueño americano, son igual de eficientes que sus juguetitos –Edward entró en la habitación cuando aún sostenía el teléfono en las manos–, ¿algún problema?

Negué con la cabeza dejando el teléfono a un lado y sintiendo el coraje suficiente de decirle las cosas.

–Edward, no más rodeos, me siento como una loca estando aquí.

Paso su mano por su cabello y lo agradecí porque si volvía a rascarse la nunca, tendría que arrancarle la muñeca y la cabeza para siempre. Se sentó a mi lado.

–Lo sé pero no puedo Bella, no sin saber qué quieres.

–Quiero saber que quieres tú.

Suspiramos frustrados pero al vernos así, nos reímos un poco.

–Quiero intentarlo –dijo finalmente–, pero no sé si lo quiera lo suficiente como para hacer a un lado la idea de perderte por esto.

Me miró penetrantemente aunque una esquina de su labios tembló un poco, bajé la mirada y comencé a jugar con mis manos. _Adiós coraje. _

–Yo no quiero que sea incómodo entre los demás, ambos llevamos el peor historial romántico de la historia y juntarnos es algo así como llegar a la médula espinal en posición supino; una mala idea.

Hablé tan rápido que tuve que tomar aire para continuar cuando el rostro de Edward se endureció.

–Pero –tomé una de sus manos–, me gusta esta mala idea.

Me sonrió y mi corazón dio un salto, una sensación de la que aún no quería despedirme.

–Podemos intentarlo –me instó–, y esperar un tiempo antes de decirle a los demás, definitivamente si logro salir intacto de que me patees el culo por mi mal humor.

Me reí.

–Edward, yo también tengo mal humor –le recordé–. ¡Ah! Y otra cosa, nos mataremos comiendo pizza porque ninguno de los dos cocina.

Se río ahora él, dejándose caer en la cama y llevándome consigo.

–Podemos probar otras cosas –aseguró.

–Seguro hay mas comida a domicilio –me burlé, girando mi cuerpo hacia él, podía ver su mandíbula mientras hablaba y embriagarme con su colonia como una adicta.

–Puedo contratar a alguien que cocine cuando vengas a cenar –ofreció y pensé que todo lo que se proponía siempre lo hacía bien, esperaba que esta vez fuera una de esas veces.

–De acuerdo pero serán los días viernes, porque el sábado suelo estar en casa de Rose.

Asintió girando su cabeza hacia mi, tenerlo tan cerca me hacia sentir nerviosa.

–Bella –musitó.

Levanté mi cabeza para besarlo porque derrepente era lo único que quería hacer, respondió mi beso tranquilo y con la misma tranquilidad depositó pequeños besos hasta mi cuello, ahí se entretuvo pasando su nariz y oliendo su propio jabón de mango sobre mi piel. Estaba haciéndome muchísima cosquilla pero sentía algo más profundo que eso en mi pecho, era un calor que me embriagaba.

–Bella –volvió a llamar.

–Umju –murmuré.

–No quiero que salgas con el doctorcito.

Declaró antes de sustituir su nariz por sus labios en un beso apasionado que incluía pequeñas mordidas que me hacían no poder concentrarme en sus palabras. Lo separé un poco para tenerlo cara a cara.

–No quiero ver otra Rebecca.

Sonrió brillantemente y se agachó para darme un beso en el cachete.

–Hecho.

El resto de la noche vimos una película, o intentamos verla porque me sentía como una adolescente sin poder separar mis labios de él y sus manos tuvieron el permiso de tocar mi cuerpo a su antojo. Claro que todo el tiempo, nos limitaba la incómoda varicela. Casi deseaba tenerla también, para que el deseo de mi cuerpo se remplaza por la sensibilidad de mi piel.

Me dormí a las dos de la mañana en las piernas de Edward, mientras el leía algunos correos que le había enviado su secretaria.

Al llegar la mañana encontré la cama vacía. Bajé esperando encontrarlo en la sala o la cocina pero no hubo nada, cuando subí para cambiarme el estúpido pijama que arrastraba, encontré mi teléfono con el led encendido, era una mensaje de Edward.

_"Lo siento Bella, surgió un problema. Te debo un desayuno pero espérame y te llevaré a comer." E_

Cerré el mensaje para terminar de ponerme mis jean mientras murmuraba algunas incoherencias sobre los hombres y su adiccion al trabajo. Observé mi blusa con la mancha de puré de papa y recordé a Rebecca y Edward sintiendo como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo desde entonces. Suspiré dejándome la playera de Edward puesta. Tomé mi teléfono para responderle.

_"Lo siento, hoy es mi día con Rose. Me llevo tu playera, así que te debo una" B. _

Salí del edificio despidiendome del portero y subí a mi coche con una felicidad distinta a la del jueves. Me sentía ansiosa, no tranquila. Con demasiada energía, no en un estado zen y soltando risitas por cualquier cosa. _Tal vez si debía besarlo después de todo. _

Fui a cambiarme a mi departamento y aproveché en llamar a la chica de la agencia de ventas que Alice me dijo para iniciar el trámite de la venta del lugar. Cuando llegué con Rose estuvo haciéndome demasiadas preguntas sobre mi supuesta noche con Erick pero mis sonrojos y sonrisas los creí suficiente para convencerla.

Pasamos todo el día estudiando sobre un nuevo paciente que acaba de llegar el jueves y al que Rose había asistido el día pasado, cuando yo me encontraba con Edward. No mencionó nada sobre Emmett, tampoco pregunté.

Estando cerca de mi departamento mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar y esperaba que fuera Edward pero me sorprendió ver el nombre de mi madre.

–Hola extraña –sonreí, la extrañaba mucho y me había decepcionado cuando no pudo llegar a la boda de Alice por estar de viaje con Phil, su novio.

–Cariño, perdón que te llame en este momento pero necesito er... –silencio de 20 segundos–,... Un favor.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Es Phil, nos peleamos.

Rodé los ojos, mi madre siempre se peleaba con Phil. De alguna manera, esa era su forma de amarse.

–Aja.

–¡Bella es enserio! –escuché su desesperación–. Le he pedido que demos el siguiente paso y me ha dicho "hablamos de esto en dos semanas" ¿¡puedes creerlo!?

–Mamá, tranquila. Phil siempre ha tenido una mala opinión y tu deberías tenerle más fé a tu relación, han durado más de lo que duró tu matrimonio con mi padre.

–Eso es porque no hemos tenido hijos.

–Ouch, gracias por lo que me toca –bromeé y funcionó, ya que se río un poco–. Como sea, ¿para que me necesitas?

Reneé se quedó callada otra vez.

–Mamá...

–Para que me abras la puerta, cariño.

–¿Dé que hablas? Escucha, estoy llegando a mi departamento, te marco cuando este den –pero entonces las luces de mi coche iluminaron a mi madre en la entrada del edificio con dos maletas a su lado.

::❤️::

–¡Phil, por Dios! –casi le grito a mi no padrastro cuando me contestó que no le pediría perdón a mi madre hasta dentro de dos semanas.

–Lo siento Bella.

Y colgó.

En un estado de cólera subi a mi habitación para encontrarla desempacando.

–No seré ninguna molestia –prometió–, pero me niego a seguir viviendo con ese hombre mientras sea un asno.

Iba a contestarle que ella se estaba comportando algo igual cuando mi teléfono recibió otra llamada. Esta vez sí era Edward. Contesté.

–¿Si estás en tu departamento puedo pasar a verte?

Vi de reojo a mi madre y resoplé ruidosamente.

–Tengo visitas, no puedo.

Reneé se giró para verme.

–¿Es un muchacho? –preguntó tan alto que seguro Edward pudo escucharlo y siguió hablando de la misma forma–; dile que venga, no seré la culpable de que mi galenita no tenga sexo –escuché la risa de Edward al otro lado de la línea–, pero por favor que no se vaya antes de desayuno, quiero conocerlo.

Aún con la boca algo desencajada me giré para darle la espalda a la señora que me había dado a luz. Debería de acostumbrarme a su actitud tan liberal pero viviendo con Charlie la mayor parte de mi vida, no podía.

–No se te ocurra venir.

Dejó de reírse un momento para contestar.

–Nos vemos después, galenita.

Cuando mi madre bajó nos hizo de cenar, o eso pretendió, porque probablemente mi nula habilidad culinaria era su herencia. Pasó la mitad de la noche disculpándose por la cena y, la otra mitad, comiendo helado frente a la tv. Dejando una adolescente en la sala, me dispuse a dormir.

::❤️::

–Doctor White, acaba de matar a su paciente pero muchas gracias por su participación –medio bromeé al chico de penúltimo año que estaba entre el grupo.

Hoy habían llegado un par de estudiantes que querían apuntarse para realizar el servicio en este hospital, como Rosalie y yo lo hicimos hace un año, sólo tres de ellos quedarían y como había faltado Susan el día de hoy, me había dejado a cargo de asustarlos y enseñarles el lugar.

Estaba en eso cuando Rosalie apareció por el pasillo de las habitaciones y todos los chicos del grupo se la quedaron viendo. Ella me llamó con el dedo para que nos apartáramos un poco.

–Las señora Platt tiene visita –murmuró e inmediatamente me sorprendí.

–¡Es increíble! ¿Alguien ha llegado a verla, la han reconocido?

Rosalie negó con la cabeza, evaluando cada una de mis reacciones con ojos crítico. _¿Qué mosco le pico desde el fin de semana? _

–Es Edward.

Entonces mi sorpresa fue reemplazada por duda.

–¿No te sorprende?

Negué con la cabeza.

–No. Sí. –me trabé–. Claro que me sorprende, ¿crees que puedas seguir el tour por mi? Iré a preguntar.

–Claro –asintió sin renegar, lo cual me advirtió que una bomba estaba por caer–, pero antes, ¿podrías explicarme desde hace cuánto estás con Edward?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hola! Nos vemos el domingo, muchas gracias por leer :)))))) No la abandonare :)


	6. Reneé en casa

_**Disclaimer**: si lo reconoces es pura casualidad o casualmente no es mío. _

**::CUARENTENA::**

**Capítulo cinco.**

** Reneé en casa. **

–¿Qué rayos dices? Es una locura, Rose.

Parecía un poco herida y me sentí algo mal.

–Aja, pero es menos loco que pensar que el Dr Sherman se ha clonado porque estaba delante de mí mostrándome una radiografía cuando me asegurabas que estabas de lo lindo con él.

Con eso, ir con Edward ya no era tan buena idea.

–Grupo, las enfermeras lo están esperando al final del pasillo –señalé con el brazo saltándome dos paradas del supuesto tour–, ellas tienen un ejercicio para ustedes.

Uno de los chicos con pinta de líder nos sonrió y guió a los demás como si conociera el hospital de toda la vida. Recordaría decirle a Susan algo agradable de él. Rose empezó a caminar indignada lejos de mi, así que tuve que seguirla.

–Bien, te mentí acerca de Sherman pero eso no significa que esté con Edward.

Se giró dramáticamente y me di cuenta que entre ayer y hoy he tenido más dramas que en todo el año.

–Isabella Swan –habló emblemáticamente–, entiendo que no quieras decirme pero ¿mentirme?

Entrecerró los ojos escudriñando mi rostro, esperando que soltara otra mentira.

–¿Cómo te diste cuenta? –pregunté finalmente en lo que extendía una sonrisa victoriosa.

–La primera señal fue el día del cine, algo estaba raro con Edward, luego con los dos pero de la nada, todo estaba bien de nuevo... Pero eso hubiera podido ser alguno de los pleititos que siempre tienen –le borró importancia.

–Edward y no teníamos pleititos –objeté.

Me miró divertida y su tono cambió de acusador a condescendiente.

–¡Eso es lo que ustedes creen! La vez que me presentaste a Edward y vi como rodabas los ojos a todo lo que decía y él se la pasaba provocándote pensé que tenian algo, luego que verdaderamente te caía mal hasta que sólo me di cuenta que así se ajustaban el uno al otro...

»Después empezaste a ocultarme que estabas con Edward –prosiguió a sus pistas–, Te conté que el portero nos había dicho a Emmett y a mi lo de la compañía femenina de Edward pero no dijiste nada y esa noche me marcó Alice, casualmente me comentó que tu le habías dicho que Edward tenía varicela porque habías estado con él esa noche. A esto le siguió tu modo de "estoy estresada y no hablaré de nada" –enmarcó las comillas–, para finalmente "le diré puñeteras mentiras a Rosalie mientras me dan duro contra el muro".

–¡Rosalie!

Levantó las manos con fingida inocencia y bajó una poco más la voz para sus siguientes dudas.

–Lo siento Bella pero tienes que matarme la duda, ¿es tan bueno como parece?

Levanté una ceja divertida aún tras el color tomate que debía tener mi rostro.

–Vamos Bella, no me hagas rogarte, ni siquiera tienes que darme detalles –insistió–, que los detalles serían muy buenos.

–Claramente no lo sé Rose –murmuré rápidamente–, tampoco hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y con la varicela siempre terminamos conmigo convenciéndolo de no rascarse.

Me miró como sí estuviera bromeando pero cuando se dio cuenta que era muy enserio soltó una tendida carcajada que incluía lagrimita falsa y todo.

–Perdón Bella pero mamá Rose ha estado recibiendo goles desde este fin de semana –se calmó un poco y me sonrió. La tormenta ya había pasado y sentí que decírselo no había sido tan malo después de todo.

–Rose por favor no digas nada –le pedí cuando dejó de reírse por completo–. Especialmente a Alice, no quiero que sepa y se emocione muchísimo o todo termine mal y se enojé muchísimo. Ella siempre lleva las cosas a los extremos.

–Es una manera de verlo –aceptó–, sólo por ahora, tomate este tiempo que Alice está de luna de miel para probar.  
Fruncí el ceño.

–¡Alice regresa en dos semanas! –me exalté. No quería ponerle fin a algo que apenas había empezado–. Es muy poco tiempo.  
Puso los ojos en blanco pero cuando vio auténtica preocupación en mi rostro habló enserio.

–Tienes que estar bromeando con eso del poco tiempo, llevas conociendo a Edward ya un año.

–Siete meses –puntualicé– y como amigos solamente.

–Esta claro que esta semana no ha sido como amigos –levantó un dedo cuando la iba a debatir–; déjame terminar, sólo quiero decir que ya sabes su verdadero él o parte de esa persona, ahora sólo tienes que descubrir si funcionan como pareja. Ni siquiera tienen que pasar por toda esa mierda de quitarse la venda de la primera impresión porque ¡lo hicieron todo al revés!

–Estas siendo muy racional con esto, ¿si recuerdas que es Edwardr de quien hablamos? Al qué no puedes ver más de tres minutos sin decirle idiota.

–En mi mente estas saliendo con Edmund, un agradable chico de Texas que te llevara cabalgando a la puesta de sol –hizo además de señalar al horizonte.

Me reí un poco.

–¿De verdad te estas acostando con Emmett, eh?

Sonrió abiertamente.

–Además Edward me ha traído a Emmett y si lo tiene trabajando aquí por más tiempo, gana puntos con mamá Rose –me guiñó el ojo.

Hablar con Rosalie despejó algunas dudas y fantasías sobre la noche pasada. Cuando le pedí que me cubriera con el tour casí corrí en dirección a la habitación de la señora Platt para no encontrarlo ahí. La vieja señora sostenía un pesado libro sobre su regazo con unas gruesas gafas de fondo de botella levantó su vista hacia mí, sonrió.

–Bella, tu amigo ha venido a visitarme.

Di un paso a la habitación notando que del mismo libro que sostenía la señora, habían seis ejemplares más.

–Ha conseguido el registro de Texas de hace sesenta a cincuenta años en adelante –recorrió la habitación con esperanza–, es una locura pero hemos empezado buscando el apellido Platt.

Algo estaba tocando mi corazón con la sonrisa de esta anciana. Este era el lado que estaba conociendo de Edward, el que me demostraba que le importaban ciertas cosas además de él de vez en cuando. Aunque me sentía decepcionada de no encontrarla ahí.

–¿Y el no me ha llamado con alguna enfermera? –le pregunté.

Las señora Platt aún ensimismada en lo que fuera que leía no levantó la mirada para contestar.

–Se ha ido muy rápido, sólo hemos abierto uno cuando le llamaron de los teléfonos de los que traía y salió gritando incompetente por todos lados –agitó la mano hacia la puerta.

Eso sonaba más al Edward que conocía.

–Muy bien señora Platt, la dejaré con estos registros pero en la noche al terminar mi turno vendré a ayudarla un poco.

Apenas sonrió aún sin levantar la vista y leer cosas en silencio. Me retire con una sonrisa.

::❤️::

–Mamá sólo no enciendas la estufa otra vez, buscare algo de cenar para llevarte.

Terminé la llamada con Reneé al mismo tiempo que cerraba uno de los gruesos archivos que pertenecían a alguna oficina de Texas. Ya después le preguntaría a Edward como lo consiguió. Me despedí de la señora Platt y salí casi silbando del hospital.

–Bella –me saludó Erick colocándose la gabardina y bufanda. Iba de salida.– ¿te gustaría ir por un café, ahora?

Le sonreí débilmente no quería decirle que no como si Edward tuviera alguna clase de derecho sobre mi, que secretamente me gustaba que tuviera algo de eso, además tampoco me apetecía ir con él.

–Lo siento, mi madre está de visita y cenaré con ella.

Su sonrisa se fue pero igual se despidió amablemente cruzando las puertas. Así se iba al caño mi enamoramiento por el doctorcito.

Una hora después me encontraba buscando un lugar de comida rápida que pudiera gustarnos a mi madre y a mi cuando pensé que de haber quedado con Edward, hubiera sido lo mismo. Se me ocurrió llamarlo, no es que estuviera ansiosa por verlo o algo así, me reproché lo adicta que me estaba volviendo a su presencia.

–¿Qué quieres? Habla rápido –Contestó y supuse que no vio su identificador.

–Soy Bella.

–Ah ya, Bella.

No agregó nada más y su indiferencia me golpeó mentalmente por haberlo llamado. Sin embargo seguí adelante con el plan.

–Mi madre y yo estamos por cenar algo y como ella no sabe quien eres ni tendrá intenciones de decirle a Alice o alguien más, pensé que podrías venir a mi departamento –había empezado tal vez con un tono casual pero mi nerviosismo gobernó el resto de la propuesta. Para colmo, se tardó en responder.

–Bella lo siento, no puedo hoy, algo está muy mal aquí –su voz se escuchaba rara, como ¿culpable?–. Te marcaré pronto, adiós.

Colgó.

Guardé mi teléfono rápidamente como quien se limpia el raspón después de caerse. Me decidí por comida China y le marqué a Reneé para que limpiara la mesa en lo que llegaba.

–Estas muy distraída, Cielo –murmuró mi madre cuando terminó de comer mientras yo seguía enterrando el cubierto en un pedazo de pollo.

Ya no tenía hambre así que recogí mi plato juntó con ella.

–Es un problema en el hospital, no te preocupes –sonreí para que dejara de arrugar el entrecejo–, ¿ha llamado Phil?

Eso obtuvo un cambio radical en su rostro y se alejó de mi como si estuviera radioactiva, sacó un helado de la nevera y dos cucharas.

–Esto sólo me recuerda que ha faltado el postre –dijo arrastrandonos a la sala para enseñarme una de las series que había comenzado ayer. No me opuse, cinco capítulos más tarde nos quedamos dormidas sobre el sillón como nunca lo habíamos hecho antes. 

::❤️:: 

–Jasper vomitó cuando bajamos pero fue terriblemente divertido verlo verde allá arriba.

Alice se reía mientras me contaba más cosas acerca de su luna de miel. La extrañaba mucho,

–Hemos comprado ya los boletos porque Jazzy no cree soportar otro viaje en barco.

–¿Lista para regresar?

–Muy lista, te extraño mucho Bells.

–Yo a ti, Alice.

–Me alegra saber que tu mamá esta contigo, así no te quedas sola en el departamento, ¿has hablado con la agente de ventas que te dije?

–Ya, este fin de semana vendrá a ver el lugar para realizar una cotización y dentro de una semana y media podrá mostrársela a los demás.

–Extrañaré ese lugar.

–Admito que yo también.

Al colgar con Alice me giré a Rose.

–¿En que estamos?

–Insuficiencia hepatica.

–No lo sé, no presenta los antecedentes típicos si rescatamos que es muy inusual.

Rose sonríe victoriosa.

–Medicamentos Bella, ¡medicamentos!

Arrugó el entrecejo pensando y buscando la respuesta que a Rose le parece tan evidente.

–¡Los fármacos han causado el daño!

Ambas sonreímos como sí hubiéramos descubierto la cura contra el cáncer cuando sólo estábamos estudiando un viejo caso del hospital.

Al terminar mis rondas, me despedí de Susan para asegurar que no quería mi presencia en la próxima cirugía. "El próximo año" dijo mientras casi sonríe por mi cara ansiosa. Salí un poco desanimado por todo, a diferencia del día anterior, sólo tenía planes de más capítulos por ver con Reneé y pasar el resto de la noche ignorando las llamadas de Edward.  
No había contestado por estar enojada con él pero sin saber como decírselo. Me había marcado en la mañana, dos horas después de eso, cinco llamadas seguidas en la tarde y había descansado por fin hace poco. Conduje perezosamente, amaba que mi madre y yo, sorprendentemente, nos lleváramos mejor, pero odiaba que su problema con Phil y mis complicados sentimientos con Edward fueran lo que nos unía.

Al bajarme de mi coche mi celular volvió a indicar una llamada entrante, Edward había regresado al ataque. Lo observe un momento, quería escucharlo, aunque fuera para ser igual de indiferente que la noche anterior pero no sabría como decirle que estaba enojada, probablemente sólo contestaría como si estuviera igual que siempre y me enojaría más al ver que él estaba de la misma forma.

_"Eres de las complicadas Swan"_ había dicho una vez mientras les contaba una de las peleas con Jacob.  
Entre mi maraña de pensamientos el teléfono mandó la llamada a buzón, lo observé un momento más antes de guardarlo en mi bolsa y seguir mi camino hacia la puerta.

–Emmett se ha burlado de mi porque estaba preocupado.

Su voz, su estúpida y sensual voz cuando estaba enojado. Edward caminaba en mi dirección con las llaves de su coche aún en la mano. No sabía que expresión podía tener mi cara pero una tan dura como la suya, seguramente no era.

–¿Preocupado por mi?

–Aja.

Continúe mi camino. Aún con las manos temblorosas abrí mi puerta, todo estaba oscuro, no había rastro de Reneé aún.

–Entonces debo suponer que sólo no has querido contestarme el teléfono. ¿Me puedes decir por qué?  
No tuve que invitarlo a pasar, así que resoplando cerré la puerta.

–¡Bella no adivinarás lo que he hecho hoy!

Las luces se encendieron y una alegre Reneé bajó por las escaleras, señalando su cabellera azul. Sí, azul, dije azul. Cambió su sonrisa a una más grande cuando vio a Edward, quien había dejado a un lado la cara de matón traicionado cuando la vio. Esta sería una noche divertida.

–Mamá, él es Edward –Lo presenté. Mi madre terminó de bajar las escaleras para extenderle su mano a un aturdido Cullen–. Anoche lo he invitado a cenar, a diferencia de hoy, que no ha sido para nada invitado.

Reneé lo evaluó rápidamente.

–Si anoche no has venido a cenar, tal vez sea esa la razón por la que no te contesta el teléfono -habló tranquilamente-, cuando era pequeña y hacia algo que no le gustaba me ignoraba por horas hasta que me daba cuenta de mi error, hubiera preferido que me reclamara directamente pero ese nunca ha sido su estilo, como esa vez que empezó a salir con el vecino de-

–Suficiente mamá.

Edward la miró un momento más. Pude notar tras sus ojos como sus diminutos engranes hombre empezaban a funcionar, cuando lo entendió, oh sorpresa, se rascó la nuca.

–Bella... –empezó a decir lentamente sin saber como continuar pero lo detuve con un movimiento de manos. No quería una disculpa, ya sé, era tonto pero sólo quería estar enojada.

–Bueno, bueno –mi madre extrañamente entendió que estaba incomoda y sonrió para Edward–, mejor los dejo solos en lo que preparó la cena.

Huyó hacia la cocina dejándome con dos interrogantes. ¿Qué le diría a Edward? ¿Y qué rayos iba a cocina Reneé, de quién cabe mencionar, heredé mis nulas habilidades culinarias? La respuesta la trajo un recuerdo de mi infancia.

Eso era otro buen castigo para Edward. Anoche pudo haber tenido una deliciosa comida China, hoy, por aparecer en mi casa sin aviso tendría que comer el espagueti que siempre sabe a todo menos a espagueti, de mi madre.

–Anoche tenía un caso verdaderamente estresante Bella.

–No eres el único con casos estresantes por resolver, lo entiendo.

Lo que fuera a decir se quedó en su boca porque volvió a cerrarla mirándome como sí fuera el peor de los rompecabezas.

–¿Estás enojada?

Me quedé callada porque no estaba segura de si había sido una pregunta o no. Suspiró algo molesto y me dio la espalda. El pensamiento de _no debí besarlo_ seguía en mi mente, aunque siendo debilitado por lo bien que se veía en ese traje color canela a la medida, incluso tras haber pasado todo un día trabajando se veía impecable.

–Tengo un problema grave, Bella, no es excusa pero-

–Cállate –lo interrumpí, se volteó con el rostro enojado porque hubiera interrumpido una de sus escasas disculpas pero le sonríe para calmarlo y me acerqué a él.

Sintiéndome un poco extraña por la situación, coloqué mis manos debajo de su chaqueta para pasar mis manos por su espalda y abrazarlo fuerte. Era algo que sólo había hecho con Jacob antes, lo sentía de alguna forma demasiado personal. Dudó un poco pero terminó por devolverme el abrazo.  
–No tienes porque disculparte –musité con mi cabeza recargada en su pecho. Edward tenía la altura perfecta para los abrazos. –, yo aveces ignoro tus llamadas cuando estoy ocupada.

Se río un poco antes de pellizcar un costado de mi estómago, me separé sonriendo.

–Entendido, simplemente no te contestaré cuando este ocupado.

Levanto una ceja, esperando que sea una broma. Me pellizca de nuevo y le doy la espalda.

–Estoy bromeando Swan, vamos.

–Olvidado Culllen, estoy decidiendo como vetarte de la ciudad, ¿tal vez si le prohibimos la entrada a groseros que no saben como tratar a su novia?

Detiene sus movimientos de acercarse.

Upsi.

Ups.

UPS.

Yo no dije eso.

¿Es ridículo que le tenga miedo a la palabra? bueno, no a la palabra sola, si no a la palabra con él.

Veo como sus engranes de hombre se mueven muuuuuy lentamente para mi tortura y ruego a todos los padres de las neurociencias que aceleren el proceso o que me borren la memoria para no tener que sentir la vergüenza que quema mis mejillas.

Finalmente sonríe. Y sonríe. Y sonríe. Enserio, su sonrisa se sigue extendiendo.

–¿Novios, uh?

–Ugh.

Intento darle la espalda de nuevo pero me jala de vuelta a él.

–Bella Swan, mi novia –sus ojos miran hacia arriba como sí lo estuviera visualizando y no me queda más que hacer una mueca de asco. Se iré y regresa su vista a la mía–. ¿soy un jodido puberto hormonal si me gusta como suena eso?

No pude borrarle la sonrisa petulante los siguientes minutos, cuando mi mamá nos llamó a comer, haciéndome sentir como la hija pequeña que nunca había sido, fue cuando el olor de la cocina cambió la tonta sonrisa por una cara de miedo.

Nos sirvió una buena porción de ese engrudo verde, dimos el primer bocado y tuve que tomar mucha agua. Casi aplaudo a la valentía de Edward al empuñar de nuevo el tenedor para terminar rápido con la tragedia.

–¿Y cómo se conocieron?

La valiente de Reneé sólo se había servido jugo, alegando que ya había comido lo que sobró de ayer y estaba satisfecha.

–Que te cuente Edward –dije tras un largo sorbo de agua–, a él se le dan muy bien las historias.

Mi madre se giró con ojos expectantes a Edward, vi como casi suspiró cuando vio la oportunidad de dejar un momento su batalla con el engrudo verde.

Sonrió galantemente hacia ella.

–Nos conocimos hace unos meses por amigos en común.

Rodé los ojos. Vaya historia de amor.

Antes de que mi madre empezara otro tipo de preguntas cambié el tema rápidamente a la serie que estábamos viendo. Hablando con la boca llena de comida para mantener la mente de mi madre ocupada en el drama televisivo. Cullen sólo me miraba con diversión.

–Lo siento –casi escupí las palabras cuando le abría la puerta.

Después de la incómoda cena, Edward y mi madre habían estado hablando sobre cosas que no escuché porque la primera me ordenó que programara la tv para que continuáramos con la serie de ayer. Mi, ahora, después de escucharlo muchas veces en la boca de mi mamá, novio se quedó con nosotras un momento.

Se había sentido extraño al principio sentarnos los tres en mi sala, mi madre nos dejó a Edward y a mi el sillón de dos plazas. Lo que fue inusualmente satisfactorio fue cuando Edward me abrazó para acomodarnos mejor y vi todo un capítulo entre sus brazos, siendo consciente de como Reneé volteaba a vernos cada tanto y sonreír ensoñadora.  
Ahora, Edward debía irse y yo me estaba despidiendo mientras mi madre seguía gritándole a la pantalla en la sala.

–De verdad lo siento, por lo de anoche, siempre que estoy contigo me siento como un bruto.

Se rascó la nuca y detuve el movimiento, sustituyendo sus manos por las mías. Pase mis dedos gentilmente sobre el área víctima de sus ataques de nervios.

–También soy una bruta cuando estoy contigo.

Me alce de puntitas y lo besé. Me tomó de la cintura para prolongar el beso.

–Somos unos románticos, unos jodidos poetas.

Lo escucho mientras río.

–Enserio Swan, me gustaría salir contigo, nada de pizza o comida rápida, lo prometo. Librare todo mi fin de semana. Escoge el día.

Hice una mueca aún con mis labios a milímetros de los suyos, asentí alejándote de él.

–Me gusta la comida rápida y este sábado es el partido de los Spurs, podríamos verlo.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

–Eres malditamente demasiado buena para ser verdad.

–Lo sé, no me mereces.

Me besa de nuevo.

::❤️::

–¡Tierra llamando a Bella!

Rose agitó sus manos enfrente de mi para regresarme al mundo.

Me di cuenta que el Sr. Goodman no confiaba en las notas que tomaba distraída, le sonreí intentando aparentar que no había viajado hacia el recuerdo de hace dos noches que me ponía nerviosa.

–Ya esta dado de alta, en cuanto su familia venga, puede irse.

Con eso, salí de la habitación con Rose pisando mis talones.

–¿Se puede saber que tienes hoy?

–Han pasado tres semanas apenas.

Arruga el entrecejo y se que, por mucho que me incomode, tengo que ser más específica.

–Edward. Saldremos este fin de semana y estoy nerviosa.

Notto la diversión en su semblante-

–Rose, estoy hablando enserio, no es cualquier tipo. Es Edward y aunque las cosas han ido bien... –me muerdo el labio–, no quiero que nada salga mal.

Veo mi reloj, faltan veinte minutos para mi salida, es viernes y aunque no he dormido casi nada porque la guardia fue pesada, pueden mis nervios tenerme despierta.

–¿Qué puede salir mal?

Bajo mi mirada al piso y siento como todo mi rostro se colorea de un rojo intenso. Rose se ríe.

–Hasta pareces virgen cuando te pones así

–Virgen de acostarme con un amigo, sí, definitivamente.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

–No son amigos Bella, pensé que ya habíamos pasado de eso. ¿Te gusta que te bese, no? Los amigos no se besan ni se dejan chupetones que los pacientes fácilmente pueden ver.

Señala una marca debajo de mi mandíbula y ruedo los ojos pero con el rojo aún en mi rostro.

–No pasará nada –resoplé–, de todas formas siempre tiene alguna picazón y nos detenemos.

Rose pasa unos de sus brazos y me sonríe de nuevo, pero esta vez comprensiva.

–Bella, ¿estas nerviosa por tener sexo con Edward con varicela o Edward tu amigo? Porque para la varicela ya ha pasado lo peor pero para Edward amigo...

–Swan, la señora Platt quiere que la veas.

Volteo hacia el chico que acaba de interrumpirnos. Se trata de uno de los enfermeros en el ala de visitas. Asiento hacia él antes de dirigirme al cuarto de mi paciente favorita.

–Buenas noches, querida.

La señora Platt luce una sonrisa, sosteniendo uno de los libros que Edward le dejó en sus manos. Hace unas horas había pasado a dejarle más registros y llevarse los que ya hubiera leído.

–¿Algo en particular la tiene de tan buen humor? Se ríe antes de toser gravemenete. La recuesto hasta que se calma pero debo colocarle la máscara de oxígeno por lo que se limita señalarme uno de los nombres en el registro que leía.

Habiendo asegurado que estaba cómoda leo el nombre que señala con tanta emoción.

–Esme Platt –dice ahí.

¿Habría encontrado alguna relación con su pasado?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hola! Perdón, perdón se me hizo una eternidad para subir este capitulo. Ya los tenia escrito como les había mencionado pero los leía y no me gustaba, así que los borraba e intentaba volver a escribir pero seguían sin gustarme. Así que tres versiones después del primer, por fin me convenció como quedo. Ya tengo otro que también me ha gustado como quedó. Lo subiré mañana :) Volveré a subir diario para no perder la marcha. **

**Sus reviews aceleran la marcha ;) **

**Muchas gracias, gracias por leer. **

**Un beso!**


	7. Phil en casa

_**Disclaimer**: si lo reconoces es pura casualidad o casualmente no es mío. _

**::CUARENTENA::**

**Capítulo seis.**

** Phil en casa. **

_"¿Creias que su estancia aquí era gratis?"_ podía escuchar el tono burlón de Sara mientras me explicaba que mi gran hallazgo no era nada. "_A la semana de su ingreso, __recuperamos su identidad por las huellas dactilares, le explicamos que su nombre era __Esme Platt y que todo lo pagaría su seguro. La vieja es rica, enserio rica. Pero no __tenía contacto de emergencia y ningún familiar ha preguntado por ella. Con su __problema de memoria las cosas se complicaron más."_

No sabía sí agradecerle o no a Sara. El hecho de que la señora Platt supiera su identidad todo el tiempo me desconcertaba, regresé a su habitación pero al verla ya dormida con la máscara no quise molestarla. Mi teléfono vibró y el sonido de un asno llenó la habitación. Así que antes de despertarla salí rápidamente.

–Bella.

Sonreí.

–Hola Edward, deberías de escuchar el tono que acabo de ponerte, seguro te gusta.

–Que linda eres pero llevo una hora esperandote y como no te veo salir por favor dime que estas aún el hospital.

–¿Estas afuera? Pensé te vería en tu departamento.

–Quería sorprenderte.

–Sólo firmare mi salida y nos vemos, espera.

Corro a recepción con una sonrisa y Sara me extiende el libro asustada para que lo firme.

–Ustedes los médicos, tienen problemas.

Me río por primera vez de uno de sus chistes antes de salir disparada hacia el estacionamiento.

Estaba peleando con alguien por teléfono, para variar, cuando me ve y cuelga. La sonrisa torcida en su rostro hace estragos con mi estómago. Se inclina para darme un beso que fue demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

–Tenemos una agenda apretada Swan, vamos.

Ruedo los ojos al señor del tacto y entro al coche después de que me abra la puerta.

–¿Agenda apretada?

–Ya verás.

Lo miró sospechosamente pero no añado más hasta que veo que sus planes no son ir a su departamento como acordamos.

–¿Entonces llamarme hoy en la mañana para que le avisará a Reneé que no llegaría a dormir hasta el domingo y tu plan de llevarme al hospital esta mañana eranpara esa  
cita que propones lejos de la comida rápida?

No dice nada aún mirando a la carretera.

–Te lo advierto Cullen, si me duermo antes del postre no es mi culpa.

–Bella, se que odias las sorpresas pero dame una oportunidad.

–Lo que tu digas.

No digo nada más. Ni siquiera pregunto cuando nos detenemos en uno de los terrenos privados de su empresa. Bajamos del auto y me saluda uno de sus guardaespaldas. Lo que es muy curioso porque nunca había conocido a uno antes. Se llama Kevin y nos ayuda con una maleta que Edward tenía en el maletero, nos lleva por un camino de pavimento que no logró identificar hasta que por fin se encienden unas luces y el sonido que reconozco me deja sin habla. Estamos en un aeropuerto.

Volteo hacia Edward aún confusa. Me extiende dos pedazos de papel. Son boletos para el partido que veríamos en la tv, de los Spurs en San Antonio. Primera fila. El hecho de verlos en su propia cancha y la posibilidad de que el sudor de Tony Parker caiga sobre mi me vuelve loca. Me lanzó a sus brazos mientras se ríe.

–Me gustan mucho, mucho las sorpresas. Sólo enseñale a los demás cómo hacerlas.

Después de muchos besos, me presentó al piloto. Subí al pequeño avión y casi ronroneo cuando vi los asientos.

–¿Te molestaría si me quedo dormida?

Sonríe sentándose a mi lado. Me recargo sobre él y me atrapa en sus brazos.

–Me molestaría que no lo hicieras.

–Eres una buena cita después de todo, Edward Cullen.

Lo veo sonreír antes de caer en un metafórico coma. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando llegamos, supuse que aún era de noche porque el coche en el que viajamos estaba oscuro. ¿Recuerdan mis nervios sobre esta cita? Todo se desvanece pues sólo me despierto para caminar como zombie a la recepción del hotel, mantener una conversación que apenas recuerdo en el elevador y dejarme caer felizmente en la cama cuando la encontré.

Me desperté a mitad de la noche con Edward roncando debajo de mi, me había hecho cosquillas moviendo mi cabello sobre mi oreja con sus exhalaciones. Vi sus ojos cerrados pacíficamente a centímetros de mi rostro, sus labios algo secos entreabiertos y tuve que lamerme los míos. Pasé mi mano por su cabello y se movió un poco pero no lo suficiente como para acomodar la mano que aplastaba debajo de ambos.

–Edward.

Lo moví preguntandome como habíamos terminado así pero cuando se despertó sólo apretó más su agarre a espalda, juntando nuestro cuerpos.

–Bella –suspiró aún dormido.

Sonreí cómo un tonta y le di un beso en la mejilla. Rodé para bajar de él.

Exhalé frustrada cuando comprobé que debajo de su camisa que ya se habían ido la mayoría de costras de su lecho. Me quedé quieta observando como cambiaba de vez  
en cuando la expresión de su rostro hasta que a los pocos minutos abrió sus ojos. Una mirada igual de oscura que la mía me observó fijamente. Lo única que iluminaba la  
habitacion era la luz de la noche entrando por un gran ventanal de una de las paredes.

Aún con sus esmeraldas oscurecidas sobre mi, pasó su lengua por los labios y no pude resistirme a la tentación de acercarme. Nuestros alientos se mezclaron, cosquilleando mis labios. Sentí su mano tomar posesión de mi cadera cuando cerró los ojos y me besó. Era un beso hambriento, al estilo tengo varicela y no he podido cogerte aunque me muera por hacerlo, o así lo sentí yo.

Lo besé con la misma intensidad, manteniendo mis manos quietas a los extremos de su cabeza para no rozar por accidente su cuerpo y no recordarle así, la picazón.

Mordió mis labios cuando pude acercarme más y pedí urgentemente el contacto de su lengua. Su erección empujó uno de mis muslos y un gemido escapó de mi boca. Dios. ¿Por que traía pijama? Eso solo hacia más fácil que pudiera sentirlo debajo de mi. Sus manos buscaron levantar mi blusa y se lo permití rápidamente, no llevaba sostén porque había estado de guardia y el día ya es suficiente duro sin el. Los devoró con la mirada antes de hacerlo con su boca.

Ya no pensé en sus costras,sólo quería que continuara quitándome más ropa y siguiera besando todo mi cuerpo de la misma forma que ahora hacía con mis Edward me tenía atrapada debajo de el. Levante mis piernas para abrazar su torso pero cuando lo hice me arrepentí rápidamente, recordando que eso la última vez lo había hecho rascarse, el recuerdo se fue cuando una de sus embestidas fue directo a mi centro sobre mi pantalón de algodon. Gemí retorciendome debajo de el. Volvió a empujar su erección entre mis piernas.

–Edw-ard.

Soltó mis pechos para besarme.

–Te deseo más de lo que deseo rascarme.

–Dices las cosas más románticas siempre –bromeé soltando una risita. Risita que fue interrumpida por una de sus embestidas.

Comencé a balancearme sobre el, intentado liberar todo lo que sentía con la maravillosa fricción entre nosotros. Sus gruñidos y mis gemidos nos comprobaban que estaba funcionando. Pero Edward no se quedaría con eso, su mano derecha se dirigió al botón de mi pantalon y comenzó por el antes de bajar el cierre. Cuando sentí su mano hacer a un lado mis bragas y rozar apenas mi clítoris deje de besarlo para inclinar mi cabeza sobre la cama, siseando ruidos ahogado. No hizo nada más y abrí mis ojos para encontrarlo mirándome.

Se veía hermoso, con los labios rojos, la boca entreabierta respirando rápidamente y sus ojos presas del deseo. Varicela: 0. Bella:1. Levanté mi cadera hacia su mano y sonrió torcidamente antes de bajar sus labios a mi cuello y besarme despacio.

–No tan rápido Bella, quiero escuchar que lo deseas antes.

Sus susurros viajan como electricidad por todo mi cuerpo y suelto otro gemido.

–Edward, por favor.

Sigue besando lento y con tortura mi cuello.

–Dimelo.

Casi siento su sonrisa tras mi piel.

–Te deseo mald...

Mis palabras se ahogan por un grito silencio cuando introduce dos dedos dentro de mi. Sus besos sobre mi cuello aseguran dejar otro chupetón a medida que comienza a meter y sacar sus dedos en lo que su palma traza movimientos sobre mi clítoris. Sólo quiero decirle que no se detenga pero ruidos entrecortados e inteligibles salen de mi boca. Edward es maravilloso para esto también.

Comienza a trazar círculos en la trayectoria de sus dedos dentro de mi y me vuelve loca pero cuando deja mi cuello para dar pequeños mordiscos y lengüetazos sobre la sensible piel detrás de mi oreja siento mis músculos contraerse. Se mueve más rápido dentro de mi y mis caderas están prácticamente embistiendo su mano hasta que logra llevarme al orgasmo. Mis sentidos se vuelven agudos por segundos para después no sentir una relajación absoluta. Cierro los ojos disfrutando aún del placer.

Continúa besandome antes de terminar de reitar mi pantalón. Con rápido movimientos logro llegar al botón de sus pantalones, quiero deshacerme de ellos pero cuando comienzo a bajarlo veo que su piel está un poco enrojecida sobre todo en su pubis, bajo un poco más del pantalón hasta terminar y veo sus muecas de dolor ante las costras que  
accidentalmente arrancamos.

Tal vez él me deseaba más que a su picazón, era su cuerpo el que aún no. Gateo para subir de nuevo a su altura y dejarme caer un lado suspirando.

–A los 16 mis amigos organizaron una fiesta pero no invitaron a la chica con la que salía porque tenía varicela y no queríamos ni verla así que terminé con ella. Hicimos bromas de como estaría rascandose y esas cosas. Ahora creo en el estúpido karma. Sonrío y niego con la cabeza dandole un beso.

–¿Sugieres que termine contigo?–Sugiero que aprendas mi lección, no me termines mientras tenga varicela después de  
todo, se te regresara diez veces peor.

Se levanta para taparnos y me acomodo abrazándolo. Recuerdo que alguna vez me dijo que le molestaba acurrucarse y me separo volteandome a mi lado de la cama. Después de un momento es él quien me vuelve a acercar abrazandome por detrás. Deja caer su brazo sobre mi cintura como sí fuera ya algo natural.

–Creí que no te gustaba acurrucarte.

Lo siento sonreír sobre mi pelo.

–Nunca lo había hecho contigo entonces.

Oculto mi sonrisa sobre la almohada. Debí besarlo, por supuesto que sí.

::❤::

Última llamada para tomar sus lugares, señores.

–¿En dónde estas Bella?

La plática sobre su día se había interrumpido después de escuchar como anunciaban que cerrarían las puertas para tomar mi lugar. Suspiro.

–En un partido de basquetbol, Alice y debo irme, nos vemos.

No estaba lista para más preguntas, colgué. Camine hacia nuestros asientos para encontrar a Edward como un niño emocionado hablando con un tipo de traje. Al llegar  
ambos me vieron deteniendo su plática, el señor de traje palmeó la espalda de Edward y se despidió de mí con una seña.

–¿Quién era ese?

Levantó en su puño dos jersey del equipo para después extenderme una. La acepté encantada.

–Hermano del coach y acaba de conseguirnos las firmas.

Emocionada mis manos revolotearon por toda la jersey observando los majestuoso garabatos, deteniendome sobre todo en Parker. En pocos movimientos me la pongo  
sobre mi ropa.

–Eres el jodido mejor novio.

Se acercó para besarme. La trompeta sonó y con eso comenzó el primer tiempo. El equipo salió tras un coro de gritos y aplausos, incluso yo agite mi puño en el aire emocionada. Me detuve cuando Edward me vio de un forma extraña, con esa cara de soy un jodido asno y me gustas. El equipo contrario anotó el primer punto a los diez minutos y nos escuché maldecir, al final del primer tiempo Duran logró levantarlo con un tiro de tres, dejándonos dos puntos arriba.

–Increíble.

Me deje caer dramáticamente sobre mi silla plegable al tiempo que Edward me extendía parte de nuestros aperitivos. Pizza grasosa y un gran vaso de soda, somos  
súper elegantes.

–Te prometí pizza.

Ruedo los ojos mientras mastico pero no me da tiempo de añadir más antes de que empiece el segundo turno. En el cual dejamos el marcador diez puntos arriba, el resto del partido le siguió por gritos nada femeninos de mis cuerdas vocales y cuando Edward no gritaba de la misma forma, se reía de mi.

Cuando terminó todo el tipo de traje del inicio le hizo una seña a Edward, quien me tomó la mano guiándonos hacia, no lo podía malditamente creer, los vestidores.

–¿Otra sorpresa?

Asintió antes de darle la mano al director del equipo.

–Hola Pop.

–El trabajo por fin te dejó venir, Edward.

Edward se río cortésmente antes de señalarme.

–Te presento a Bella Swan –me mira antes de señalarlo a él–, Pop es el huésped favorito del Cullen Seasons.

–Seguro eso le dice a todos –bromea el aludido extendiéndome su mano.

Y así, de la nada, estoy agitando manos con Gregg Popovich mientras gritaba mentalmente.

–Entonces, ¿quieren saludar a los chicos?

Oh. Santa. Medicina.

::❤::

–Llevare esta foto en mi cartera, lo juro –digo agitando el celular con las fotos que nos acabábamos de jugar con los jugadores.

Me ve divertido un segundo antes de volver su vista al camino. No sé a donde nos dirigíamos y la emoción tampoco me permitía cuestionar racionalmente.

–No tienes cartera, Bella, todo lo metes en ese desordenado bolso que dejas en todas partes.

–Pues ahora tendré una y te morirás de la envidia porque tendré una foto de Parker abrazandome en ella.

–En ese caso me moriría de celos.

Intentó rodar los ojos pero un sonrisa me delata.

–¿Ahora a donde vamos?

–¿Recuerdas que Jasper y yo les contamos una vez acerca de un viaje a San Antonio?

Me río ruidosamente.

–¿El viaje en el que conocieron a los travestis?

Finge un escalofrío.

–Estábamos muy borrachos y antes de eso, todo estuvo muy bien.

–¿Me llevarás a conocer travestis?

–No, esta noche sales con tu novio, cariño.

Vuelvo a rodar los ojos pero toma mi mano y le da un beso. Me derrito como hielo en tarde de verano.

–Que aburrido entonces.

Después de varios minutos llegamos a una calle que parecía vivir de noche, las luces te dejaban ciega y la gente alegre saliendo de bares para entrar a otros rodeaba el coche rentado. Se estacionó frente a un bar llamado Howl at the moon, un tipo alto recibió las llaves del coche y otro nos guió a la entrada.

El lugar era oscuro y abarrotado de gente pero de alguna manera una mesera rubia con camiseta negra y el logo del lugar nos guió a una mesa del fondo que parecía más alejada del humo y la gente bailando.

–Tráenos una cata por favor.

La chica nos sonríe y se aleja. Volteo hacia Edward encantada, me mira algo culpable.

–No es lo más adecuado para una cita pero-

–Es perfecto –interrumpo.

Iba a comentarme algo más pero recibo un mensaje de texto de Reneé en ese momento.

_"¿Tienes algunos fusibles de repuesto? Si los tienes, ¿puedes darme el número de __algún vecino que pueda venirlos a cambiar?_  
_Te quiere mamá."_

Me río un poco antes de enviarle la respuesta, a la que contesta rápidamente.

_"Ojalá no sea el viejo al que le robé el periódico hoy. Veré como arreglo esto. Cuídate. Osea usa condones y saludame a Edward."_

–Mi loca pseudomadre te manda saludos –digo dejando el teléfono a un lado después de apagarlo.

Me sonríe.

–No seas tan dura con ella.

–No lo soy pero muchas veces no la entiendo y me desespera.

–Diría que así son todas las madres pero no lo sé, no crecí con una –se encoge de  
hombros.

Siempre había sido difícil hablar del tema de su madre con él, incluso más que con Jasper. Lo poco que sabía acerca de ella era lo que Alice había querido contarme para satisfacer mi curiosidad. La mujer los había dejado cuando Edward tenía tres y Jasper acababa de nacer. Era todo lo que sabíamos. Eso y que Carlisle la amaría hasta el final de sus días por alguna razón que no me parecía comprensible.

–¿Te hubiera gustado crecer con una?

Se vuelve a encoger de hombros y pierdo su mirada en la respuesta.

–No me hubiera molestado poder llevar a alguien el día de las madres en el  
preescolar, o ahora, en la oficina.

Me da una sonrisa que no llega a los ojos.

–¿La recuerdas?

–No.

Intento sonreír pero no me ve.

–No tienes un recuerdo al cual extrañar, por lo menos.

–Eso sería mejor que sólo tener el nombre de una extraña.

–Su nombre sería un recuerdo entonces.

–Esme Cullen no es nada para mí.

Recuerdo lo que sucedió hoy con la señora Platt y quiero contarle que su ayuda ha funcionado pero la mesera llega con una larga tablita llena de caballitos, sólo que en lugar de tequila supuse que traía cerveza artesanal de distintos sabores.

–Yo me encargo –dice Edward despidiéndola.

–¿Ahora eres un maestro de cerveza? Estas impresionandome.

–No te burles Swan, toma esta y aplica lo que aprendiste hace dos meses en New  
Jersey.

Me río antes de recordar cuando el y Jasper nos llevaron a Alice, una amiga que quise presentarle a Edward, y a mi a nuestra primera cata de cerveza.

Levanto la prueba, la llevo a mi boca y respiro profundamente antes de pasarla por mi garganta. Pienso en arandanos, algo fresco como menta y algo dulce como caramelo antes de emitir una exclamación de gusto cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abro Edward me esta mirando fijamente y ahora pienso en él, algo suave como una cama y algo  
metálico como la envoltura de un condón.

–La siguiente.

Seguimos provando pero mi favorita fue la primera y su favorita fue la de chocolate con lupus. Ya más animados, decidimos participar en el karaoke, que era la principal atracción después del duelo de piano. No se sí nos abuchearon o aplaudieron pero si sé que nos terminaron besando en algún rincón del bar como desesperados.

Después de las tres de la mañana, Edward pidió la cuenta y salimos del lugar riéndonos como dos borrachos tontos, me ayudo a subir al coche y me besó en la frente antes de cerrar la puerta como dos enamorados. Llegamos al hotel tras muchos chistes malos acerca de como mi voz de chica no podía alcanzar notas altas y como su tonta voz aterciopelada era terrible para los graves.

–¿Recuérdame por qué salgo contigo?

–Por el sexo.

–Pero aún no hemos llegado.

–Es por eso precisamente Cullen, soy de las pocas y privilegiadas.

Me sonríe torcidamente cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

–Tendremos que cambiar eso.

Corre hacia a atraparme como costal de papas sobre su hombro, forcejeo entre risas antes de que me deje caer toscamente sobre la cama, se lanza inmediatamente sobre  
mi haciéndome cosquillas.

–Aleja tu piel irritada con todas tus células muertas de mi.

–Amo cuando hablas médicamente, cariño.

Deja un beso sobre mi cuello y se deja caer a mi lado. Recuperamos la respiración viendo al techo. Quiero decirle que lo quiero. Que haberlo besado después de la boda de Alice ha sido la mejor idea que hemos tenido. Que me divierto mucho cuando estoy con el. Que siempre me ha parecido atractivo pero ahora me parece perfecto.

Quiero pedirle que me diga lo mismo pero no me atrevo y sólo le doy un casto beso en el ángulo de la mandíbula.

A la mañana siguiente empacamos la ropa que Edward no había traído. Me vestí con unos leggings y una camiseta gris de magas y de una tela delgada y suave.

–¿Eran necesarias la botas?

Señalo las botas hunter verde mate que había en la maleta. No tenía idea de como había conseguido mis medidas pero recordaba alguna vez haber visto las botas, en la película que vimos cuando salimos con Rose y Emmett, y haber dicho que las quería.

–Hoy lloverá –se encogé de hombros.

No agrego nada más pero me acerco y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de la ciudad, me encontré con el pequeño avión en el viajabamos ayer.

–¿Para qué comprarte un avión? ¿Lo haces cuando te aburres hacer reservaciones a vuelos o sólo para que suene guay en una conversación?

Rueda los ojos y me deleito en ver una de mis manias en él, sólo espero no empezar a rascarme la nuca o pensarán que tengo piojos.

–La empresa lo compró para situaciones de emergencia o discreción –me aclara en lo que nos subimos.

Saludamos al piloto y pasamos directamente a tomar uno de los pocos asientos. Saca un termo y nos sirve dos cafés en la mesita de enmedio.

–Y Bella.

–¿Uhm?

–Estas volando en mi avión –sonríe torcidamente tomando un poco de su café–. Sí, también porque suena guay.

Sonrió rodando los ojos.

Esta vez no me dormí en el camino y platicamos acerca de Alcie y Jasper. Se río cuando se me escaparon algunas cosas que a Alice no le darían gracia y le imploré que lo olvidara. Tras amenazarme con decirle a Alice todo, tuve que hacerle un berrinche de lo mal amigo que era, cuando la palabra amigo lo ofendió tuve que, casi por imposición besarlo.

Nos besamos el resto del camino, había aprendido que le gustaba mucho besar mi cuello y que a mi también me gustaba mucho que lo hiciera. Que le excitaban mis risitas sin aliento cuando mordisqueaba el lóbulo de mi oreja. Que odiaba dejar sus manos quietas pero que quería las mías jugando con su cabello. Llegando a Nueva York y atascándonos en el tráfico todo el día pasado se sintió como una fantasía. De camino a mi casa se la paso hablando por teléfono hasta que nos despedimos. Se disculpó por no poder saludar a Reneé pero, al apagar su teléfono de negocios el día anterior, tendría que trabajar en domingo.

Me encontraba luchando con la cerradura de mi puerta cuando me di cuenta que la llave no giraba porque esta se encontraba ya sin seguro. Fruncí el ceño ante el descuido de mi madre.

–¿¡Y ahora piensas arrastrarme del cabello hacia ti cueva mientras gritas ugabuga para  
que hagamos mucho bugabuga!?

Escuchó los gritos de Reneé y suspiro terminando de abrir la puerta. No estaba sorprendida hasta que me encuentro con la doblada figura de Phil sobre el piso, ¿estaba haciendo lo que creo que esta haciendo? ¡Esta hincado! Oh dios, le esta pidiendo matrimonio. Mi madre aprovecha la distracción de su novio para arrancarle el anillo de la mano y aventarlo lejos detrás de mi. Veo con la boca abierta como el pequeño objeto vuela a mi lado para caer a mis espalda.

–¡Vete! ¡Ya nadie quiere tu estúpida propuesta ahora que estas obligado!

Reneé corre escaleras arriba cual adolescente dramática. Phil y yo resoplamos.

–Hola Phil.

–Hola Bella.

Me sonríe con su cabello pelirrojo cayendo a un lado de su frente. Era unos años más grande que mi madre pero muy atractivo.

–Pensé que no hablarías con ella hasta dentro de no recuerdo cuantas semanas.

Se levanta para buscar el anillo esbozando una sonrisa tan feliz que no puedo creer que no le afecté el drama que acaba de hacerle mi mamá.

–Algo aceleró las cosas.

–¿El qué?

Me mira con la misma sonrisa de maldito drogado pero niega con la cabeza.

–Es tu madre quien debe decírtelo –levanta el anillo cuando lo encuentra y lo mete en uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans.– Debo irme para arreglar algunas cosas que faltan pero ¿puedes decirle a Ren que me estoy quedando en el hotel de los Cullen?

Asiento segura de estar mejor sin saber mucho más de lo que trama este hombre loco por mi madre. Me da un beso en la frente tras añadir "casi tan guapa como tu madre"  
y se va.

Subo las escaleras en busca de mi adolescente en casa pero la encuentro cómodamente comiendo un helado mientras hojea una revista sobre mi cama, resoplo de nuevo.

–¿Puedes explicarme qué acaba de suceder?

Baja la revista y echa un vistazo a mi espalda.

–¿Ya se fue?

–Sí, juntó con el anillo de compromiso, ¿no era eso lo que querías?

Se encoge de hombros.

–No, así.

–¿Así, como? El hombre se arrodilló despues de que le abandonaras, ha venido a buscarte a kilómetros de distancia.

Vuelve a encogerse de hombros.

–Por las razones equivocadas.

–¿Cuales razones?

Se levanta de la cama dejando el helado a un lado, teniendo serenidad y seriedad en su rostro como nunca le había visto. Entonces, habla.

–Cuando una abejita y un abejito se quieren mucho y pasan un tiempo separado, hay ciertas cosas que extrañan...

–¡Basta!

No, no estoy lista para escuchar la vida sexual de mi madre.

–Esta quedándose en el Cullen Seasons, me pidió que te lo dijera.

Cierro la puerta y me dirijo escaleras abajo. Busco mi móvil en la bolsa, recordando que no lo había encendido desde ayer. Cosa que era muy irresponsable. Me encuentro con ocho llamadas perdidas de Rosalie, seis de ayer y dos de hoy en la mañana. Gimo de desesperación esperando que no sea otra escena extraña.

–Swan, tienes cinco minutos.

–¿De qué hablas?

Rosalie da unas instrucciones al otro lado de la línea y por lo que escucho, les esta hablando a unas enfermeras.

–¿Estas en el hospital?

–Te he marcado desde anoche para avisarte, Susan ha tenido el día libre y nos han dejado entrar a una gastrectomía parcial pero debes mover tu trasero ¡ya!

Comenzamos en una hora y media.

Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba mi día. Cirugía bebé para el alma. Le colgué inmediatamente, metí mi celular en el bolso y le grite a Reneé una despedida tras salir  
por la puerta.

Al llegar al hospital Rosalie me esperaba en quirófano con los cirujanos a cargo, aunque no nos dejaron hacer nada más que observar de cerca y llevar los ganglios y vísceras a la basura, fueron tres estimulantes horas. Al salir Sara nos extendió el portafolio de Susan y explicó que no habíamos terminado con el horario, faltaban dos cirugías aún. Rose y yo nos sentimos como en una dulcería, en la apendicectomía el Dr. Burton me extendió las pinzas para que extrajera el apéndice y en la histerectomía que le siguió Rosalie fue aplaudida por la Dra. Colhen tras dominar la teoría. Nueve horas después, compartíamos un café en la sala de esperas.

–El mejor fin de semana, definitivamente.

Recargada dramáticamente sobre el asiento me levanta un pulgar.

–¿Sin problemas en el paraíso?

–Después de todo, es el paraíso.

–Lo que sea Dra. Swan, tenemos que empezar con los reportes para mañana o Susan pateara nuestros traseros de aquí hasta Alabama.

–¿Hasta Alabama?

Se encoge de hombros.

–Expresión de Emmett, no preguntes.

Añadiendo dos horas más de trabajo, por fin me encuentro manejando a mi departamento a las dos y media de la mañana. Rose me había dicho que me quedara a dormir con ella pero después del estado en el que deje mi casa, era mejor regresar pronto. Casi suspiro de alivio cuando comprobé que no había incendios, novios pidiendo matrimonio, engrudos verdes o nuevos tintes de cabello. Sólo mi querida mamá con cabellera azul viendo la televisión.

–Creí que te quedarías con Edward, cielo.

Dejó mi bolsa sobre el perchero, me retiró la bata y estiro mi cuerpo perezosamente.

–Claro que no, estaba en el hospital.

–Oh mi querida Bella Marie Swan curando ancianitos y trayendo bebés al mundo.

Ruedo los ojos ante su mirada llorosa.

–Madre estas sensible.

–Siempre eres tan dura con tu su nariz en uno de los kleenex que tenía y me siento culpable recordando las palabras de Edward.

–Lo siento.

Me acercó a su lugar en el sillón extendiéndole los brazos, me recibe contenta en sillón y pasa sus dedos por mi cabello. Era mi momento favorito siempre, muchas veces cuando tenía problemas le pedía que no me dijera nada pero que sólo frotara mi cabello. Era de las pocas cosas que lograban relajarme. Me quedé dormida.

Soñé que Charlie me llevaba a pescar pero estaba muy enojada porque mi caña siempre se rompía, él se había reído de mi y dicho que yo la rompía. En mi berrinche había comenzado a hacer pataletas sobre la lancha que llevábamos pero de la nada esos golpes sonaban más fuertes y más fuertes. Hasta que me desperté. Con los ojos cansados vi el brazo de Reneé sobre mi rostro, lo levanté con cuidado y esquivé el cuerpo de mi madre mientras ella aún roncaba. Se repitieron los sonidos de mi sueño y resultaron ser golpes a mi puerta, busqué mi teléfono para ver la hora: 4:15am.

También vi que tenía 15 llamadas perdidas de Edward. Los golpes a la puerta comenzaron a asustarme y en lugar de preguntar quien era, preferí llamarle.

–¡Al fin! –exclama su voz notablemente cansada. Los golpes dejaron de sonar y me sentí rápidamente muy nerviosa.

–Edward dime por favor que eres tu quien esta afuera.

Suspira.

–Dime por favor que saldrás a abrirme.

–Dime por favor que no vendrás a mi casa cada vez que no te conteste el teléfono.

–Bella no es eso, ábreme, por favor.

No tuve que pensarlo dos veces.

–¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

Dios dos pasos para abrazarme y enterrar su nariz en mi cabello. Supiró después de aspirar profundamente.

–No lo tomes a mal –dijo–, pero hoy apestas a hospital.

Me separé para darle un golpe en la frente.

–Nadie te ha dicho que vengas a olfatearme como perro.

Sonrió hacia algo detrás de mí.

–Buenas noches, señora Swan.

Giré mi cuello como exorcista terminando de separarme de los brazos de Edward cuando vi a mi madre. Ella sonrió aún víctima del sueño.

–Dormir. Hoy. Arriba. Yo –pronunció con los ojos medio cerrados–.

La sostuvé de camino a las escaleras pero aseguró aún dormida que ella podía solía. Volteé de nuevo hacia Edward, señalando con mi dedo índice la sala.

–Tienes cinco minutos para explicarme qué haces aquí.

Suspiró despidiéndose de su buen humor de antes, me tomó de la mano e hizo que nos sentáramos en el sillón frente a frente.

Nota mental: estas viéndote con un loco.

–Tengo un vuelo en tres horas y quise despedirme de ti.

Fruncí el ceño.

–Pudiste despedirte de mi como una persona normal –objeté.

–Bella –suplicó despacio–, por favor, no sabíamos que tendríamos que irnos hasta hace unas horas.

–¿Quienes?

Sonrió con lo rápido y natural que formulé mi pregunta.

–¿Celosa?Bufé algo fuerte levantandome del sillón. Soltó un risita y me jaló del brazo para sentarme sobre sus piernas. Depositó un besó sobre mi hombro que flanqueó mi indignación.

–Tú no deberías estar celosa de nadie.

–Pues no lo estoy –fingí ver mi uñas ignorándolo pero sólo hizo que retirara mi cabello a un lado y comenzara a dejar otros cuantos besos sobre mi hombro.

–Viajaré con Emmett.

Giré mi cuerpo un poco aún sobre sus piernas para verlo de frente mientras abría mucho los ojos.

–¿Cuánto tiempo se van?

–Dos semanas.

–Es mucho tiempo –murmuré–, ¿Emmett regresará contigo?

Asintió con una ceja interrogante.

–Es sólo que eso no dejará contenta a Rosalie –expliqué–, acaban de conocerce y este viajé les quita tiempo juntos.

Me sentí identificada y por lo visto, Edward también.

–¿Tampoco te dejará contenta a ti?

Buscó mi mirada y se la di completa, aunque aún no me sintiera segura viéndolo a los ojos, disfrutaba mucho hacerlo. Era un locura de emociones y una paz al mismo tiempo, pero sobre todo locura. Se inclinó a para besarme pero no despacio como siempre empezaba. Su lengua fue directo a la mía y lo saboreé gustosa.

–¿Enserio tienes que irte? –pregunté sin aliento.

Aún no abríamos los ojos y su frente se apoyaba sobre la mía.

–Enserio tengo que hacerlo.

Paso sus manos detrás de mi espalda para abrazarme. Sintiéndome cómoda aún sentada sobre él, apoyé mi cabeza en el ángulo de su cuello. Nos quedamos callados, con sus manos trazando figuras indescifrables sobre mi espalda. Me estaba quedando dormida hasta que su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, lo sacó para ver la pantalla pero no contestó.

–Es hora de irte.

Hice amago de levantarme pero me sujetó impidiendolo.

–Promete que sí te enteras de algo sobre mí, me lo preguntarás primero.

Lo mire ceñuda, gran petición para acabar con un buen momento.

–Edward eso quier-

–Prometelo Bella, por favor.

Sus ojos se veían tan desesperados que sólo asentí. Suspiró. Besó mi frente, la punta de mi nariz y finalmente mis labios. Despidiéndose de mi una vez más en la puerta, se marchó dejándome con las ganas de golpearlo, arrastrarlo de vuelta y atarlo al pie de mi cama. Nada es para siempre.

Reneé aún seguía dormida cuando sali al hospital. No pude dormir después de despedirme de Edward, sobre todo con el favor que me pidió. Esperaba que no fuera  
nada grave. Rosalie aún no llegaba a su turno cuando firmé mi entrada, así que no pude saber como tomaría lo de Emmett.

Al realizar el chequeo matutino encontré que la señora Platt se encontraba muy cansada para seguir con la investigación. Quise ayudarla pero el día libre de Susan la había hecho volver con toda la energía para dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Cuando nos dio quince minutos para comer, me encontré con Rose corriendo en mi dirección.

–¿Cómo estas? –me preguntó lo mismo que quería hacer con ella.

–No quería que se fuera, no antes del regreso de Alice.

Hizo una mueca.

–Lo siento, pero una semana pasará volando.

Nos sonreímos antes de que Susan gritara "no las veo comiendo".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hola!**

**Primero: el capítulo va con dedicación especial a Jane19, porque ama a los Spurs, una gran coincidencia y espero que le haya gustado :) **

**Segundo: disculpas por no subir ayer pero pueden culpar de todo a YBoaa, hicimos un trato de actualizar juntas :) que por cierto las invito a leer un fic super dulce, divertido y original!**

**Les dejo el link en mi bio :)  
**

**Summary: Hemos estado en esta tierra desde hace siglos ¿Cuantas veces nos habremos encontrado? ¿Cuantas habremos estado juntos? ExB/TH/AU/OOC.**

**Se oye bueno, no? **

**Ahora, que creen de esto dos? como van? estan muy locos? les ha gustado la cita? ya quieren que Alice llegue? El el proximo capítulo por fin descubrimos ese caso tan estresante de Edward (jaja, me senti como narrador de tv).**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer! :) **


	8. Hola Tanya

_**Disclaimer**: si lo reconoces es pura casualidad o casualmente no es mío. _

**::CUARENTENA::**

**Capítulo siete.**

** Hola Tanya. **

El miércoles tras firmar mi salida me despido de Sara, últimamente empezaba a agradarme.

–¡Bella!

Me volteó para ver a Erick corriendo detrás de mi, aún lleva puesta la bata pero intenta detenerme con un movimiento de manos.

–Estoy por firmar mi salida y quería tomar un café, contigo.

Extiende esa sonsira que había catalogado de ensueño y apenas me creo sentir indiferente. Cortesmente sonrío de vuelta.

–Verás, yo-

–Lo sé –me interrumpe–, tienes novio, el chico de traje y "profundos y misteriosos ojos verdes".

Hizo las comillas con sus dedos y tono burlón. Lo miro interrogante.

–Las enfermeras hablan –se encoge de hombros.

–Oh.

–Sólo quiero tomar un café contigo, nada más, deja firmo mi salida y nos vamos.

Aprieto los labios insegura pero termino aceptando.

No vamos lejos, ya que los dos llevamos coche, decidimos caminar a una cafetería cercana. Nos sentamos en un mesita al estilo vintage y una mesera con mandil rosa y de encaje nos atiende. No sé como no había visto antes este lugar.

–Quería este café porque recordé que estabas interesada en recibir la residencia aquí.

Asiento tomando un pequeño sorbo.

–Presentaré el examen el próximo año.

Sherman asiente levantando uno de sus dedos.

–Pero no olvides que el 50% es el examen y el otro será la entrevista con el jefe.

Es mi turno de asentir, por supuesto que estaba enterada.

–Estoy trabajando muy duro para tener la recomendación de Susan.

–Lo sé pero estoy aquí para ofrecerte mi carta de recomendación.

El café se atora en mi garganta. No lo creo. Una carta de recomendación del cirujano más joven y prometedor de la década. No lo creo.

–¿Podrías hacerlo?

–Ya has asistido a una de mis cirujías y te he visto colándote en otras pero he hablado con Susan para colocarte en parte de mi horario y que me asistas.

No lo creo.

–Sí, sí, sí, ¡mil veces sí!

Se rié de mi entusiasmo. Tras terminar el café nos acercamos a pagar a la caja registradora, en el lugar donde se encuentran las revistas hay algo que me llama la atención. Es el ejemplar de Faces en la parte inferior derecha está con letras mayúsculas e inclinadas, Edward Cullen, papa apartada. Compro una institivamente bajo la mirada extraña de Erick y nos vamos. Me despidió agradeciéndole de nuevo la oportunidad y prometiendo que no se arrepentirá.

Conduzco a mi casa, emocionada por la oportunidad en el hospital pero ansiosa por leer lo que dice de Edward. Nunca me había interesado en su vida pública pero hasta hace poco no me había interesado en muchas cosas de Edward.

Al llegar a mi casa, ignoré la huelga de Phil de ponerse en pie afuera de mi puerta hasta que Reneé le hablara para taclear el sillón y ver la revista. Página 61, prometía la portada.

–Página se-cen-ta-y-u-no –murmuro buscándola con desesperación.

La encuentro y siento los músculos de mi estómago reaccionar a todos los impulsos nerviosos de mis emociones. En otras palabras, mariposas en el estómago.

Es una página con el título "POR FIN SABEMOS COMO LE GUSTAN." Más abajo, la redactora escribe "Lo sé, Edward siempre ha tenido compañía femenina cerca pero nunca lo habíamos atrapado en una cita. Nuestro guapo y joven empresario ha llevado a su chica a un partido de su equipo favorito ¡y ha preferido verla a ella toda la jugada! ¿será ella quien nos robe las esperanzas con nuestro bombocito? Se ven muy bien, aunque se vería mejor conmigo. #SraCullen"

Rodé los ojos antes de hacerlos revolotear por las fotos al rededor del pequeño texto. Morí de vergüenza por una en la que estoy metiendo un gran puño de papas a mi boca mientras Edward intenta meterme más y lucho por no escupirlas mientras río. Mi favorita es la más grande, nos estamos sonriendo con nuestras Jersey puestas, se había inclinado para estar a mi altura y yo sostengo un guante de goma entre mis manos.

–¡Mi bebé es preciosa!

Salto del susto cuando me percato de La presencia de Reneé a mis espaldas. Me arrebata la revista y decido dejársela para poder ganar lugar en mi cama.

El viernes por la mañana chequé mi celular por cuarta vez en el día mientras me lavaba los dientes. Ninguna llamada o mensaje de él. No había dado señales de vida desde el domingo. Terminé de alistarme para ir al hospital.

_"Alice, ¿hola, cómo estas? Puedes enviarme un mensaje, quiero saber si mi teléfono tiene algún problema." B._

_"Claro. Sí lees esto es porque tu teléfono esta perfecto al igual tu hermana, Jasper y yo llegaremos la próxima semana." A._

Mi estúpido teléfono estaba bien. Resoplé. Pensé en la posibilidad de llamarle pero temía repetir la última vez que le llamé. Negué guardándo mi teléfono y arranqué el motor. El tráfico de la ciudad me recibió como siempre entre automóviles, claxóns violentos, choferes con buenos pulmones y la aburrida radio me animé a llamarlo.

Llamé pero se fue a buzón. Quise intentarlo una segunda vez pero un número privado intervino llamándome.

–¿Hola?

–Bella.

Su aterciopelada voz me hace sonreír.

–Lo siento, tienes que abrime la puerta de tu departamento, he llamado y no has contestado, es la regla.

Escucho su risa y sonrío aún más tonta.

–Perdón, yo, errr –hay un silencio y lo imagino rascandose la nuca–, ahora este es mi nuevo número.

–Ok, ¿eso quiere decir que no has decidido olvidarte de mi?

Escucho como resopla.

–No, Lola, claro que jamás me olvidaría de ti.

Ruedo los ojos.

–Adiós Lalo.

–Bella, no cortes.

Sonrío divertida.

–¿No?

–No, quiero escucharte.

–Yo también quiero escucharte.

–En ese caso, quiero besarte ¿también quieres besarme?

–Aja.

–Y tocarte.

–Aja.

–Quitarte la ropa.

–Aja.

–Sentirte.

–Aja.

Siento la necesidad de cruzar las piernas, mis entrepierna cosquillea y el calor sube hasta mi rostro.

–¿Y Bella? –murmura como todo lo demás bajito, acariciando cada una de las palabras.

–¿Aja?

–Ya han desaparecido todas las costras.

Gimo vergonzosamente contra el teléfono y lo escucho gruñir. Pienso devolvérsela.

–¿Edward, recuerdas nuestra plática acerca de la ropa interior de encaje negra?

–Aja.

–Te equívocabas, después de comprarla sentí que le quedaba perfecto a mi tono de piel.

Ahora lo escucho gemir y sonrío hasta que una locura de ruidos de claxon interrumpe en mi mundo. Salgo de mi ensoñacion para ver como estoy deteniendo el tráfico, avergonzada como un tomate, avanzo.

–Tengo que irme si no quieres que me linchen.

–Yo también debo irme.

–Llego el martes.

–Es el mismo día que empiezan las vaciones, la ciudad estará terriblemente atascada en tráfico, pienso usar metro.

–Lo sé.

–Bien, nos vemos –me despido.

–Nos vemos, te extraño –y cuelga con sus palabras flotando.

Llego al hospital con los minutos de sobra, desde que asistía a Erick y Susan, todo se había vuelto más prometedor y por lo tanto me había comprometido el doble. Saludé a Sara mientras me entregaba la agenda de hoy, Susan me había quitado el chequeo matutino de su área, por lo que no había visto a la señora Platt y Shermann me dejaba como cuidadora de urgencias, además de traerme casos extraños y discutirme la mejor manera de proceder.

Todos los días me enseñaba algo nuevo y el enamoramiento que sentía había sido reemplazado por admiración. En apenas tres días habia descubierto que no dormía, que vivía y moría por sus pacientes y que odiaba dejar casos a la suerte.  
Al terminar el día me dirijo hacia la biblioteca del hospital, debo consultar libros de pediatría, oftalmologia y semiología.

–Bella, tu madre ha llamado a recepción.

Sara aparece tras uno de los libreros. Me retiró los anteojos y parpadeo ignorando a Suroz.

–Voy enseguida.

Guardo mis cosas al comprobar la hora y camino hacia recepción para tomar el auricular. Supuse que mi teléfono descargado, no había servido para Reneé.

–¿Pasó algo?

–¿Bella? No, no, nada. ¿Ya vienes?

–Sí, estoy firmando mi salida.

–Ah, de acuerdo, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

–Dime.

–Ve al cinema que esta cerca y cómprame unos dulce de pica piña, y un café del seveneleven, además ya se nos acabo el helado de pistacho.

–¿Mamá estás bien?

–Complace a tu madre, por favor, cielo.

Suspiro.

–Bien, veré si encuentro abierto el cinema, si no te llevo pica piñas del seven, nos vemos en una hora.

Habiendo terminado mi cansina salida fue por los mandados. Dos horas después me encuentro bajando del coche con dos bolsas de chucherias porque terminé por antojarme cosas también.

–Buenas noches Phil –lo saludo, de nuevo estaba bajo mi porche.

–Buenas noches Bella.

Venía todos los días en la mañana y se iba muy entrada la noche para dormir y comer. Le extendí un paquete de cervezas que le había comprado como apoyo a la causa.  
–Esto se esta volviendo ridículo, ven conmigo.

Cuando abo la puerta Reneé casi me taclea preguntándome por sus pedidos pero se detiene cuando ve a Phil detrás de mí.

–¿Qué hace él aquí?

La voz de Reneé se escucha 100% traicionada en todo mi piso. Ruedo los ojos y la evado pasando a la sala.

–Hemos decidido extender el terreno de huelga, se quedará a dormir en el sillón y tu lo aceptarás sin hacer berrinches porque me quieres.

Termino extendiéndole la bolsa de sus antojos que me arrebata formando un puchero antes de subir a prisa las escaleras. Se escucha un portazo cuando se encierra en mi habitación.

Phil y yo nos encojemos ante el ruido.

–Madres –le digo–, así son todas.

–Gracias Bella.

Me sonríe y se ofrece a hacerme la cena. La mejor ventaja de tener a Phil bajo mi techo, cocina delicioso.

El sábado invito a Rose a mi departamento y Phil nos prepara el desayuno. Reneé sigue poniendo resistencia pero pude ver como sonreía mientras la Fritatta de Phil daba vueltas en el aire. Después de eso, salimos de compras, cumplí con el objetivo de conseguirme el conjunto de encaje y también comprarme un nuevo esteto.

Llevas el auto de Rose así que me paso dejando por la noche a mi casa. Cuando abrí la puerta Reneé y Phil se encontraban en la cocina, no dije nada pero estaba segura de haber interrumpido algo por como mi madre se tardó en gritarle y hacer su usual huida a mi cuarto.

Le marqué a Alice para contarle el drama de mi madre, enfrente de ella. Añadiendo las palabras, drama innecesario muchas veces. Reneé se hizo la sorda. Al asegurarme que mi hermana estaba bien, me di un largo baño mientras me mensajeaba con Edward. Habíamos llegado a esa parte de decirnos "te extraño" cada vez que nos despedíamos.  
El domingo fui al hospital para leer más en la biblioteca. Me encontré con Erick Sherman y me pidió encargarme del papeleo de sus cuentas. Dos horas antes de mi salida me lleó comida y platicamos sobre el internado y sueños próximos alcanzar. Salí temprano y me dirigí a la habitación de la señora Platt.

–Buenas noches.

–¡Bella! Me has abandonado.

–Lo siento, ahora trabajo con el Dr. Sherman.

–¿El doctorcito?

Me río del apodo que Edward y ella habían confabulado.

–Así es.

–Edward es más divertido y no lo digo sólo porque me haya ayudado.

Me río corriendo las cortinas como a ella le gusta.

–No tiene que convencerme.

–Que bien, elige bien.

–¿Supo algo más sobre su identidad?

Su semblante se deprime.

–Lo mismo que ya sabía, mi nombre y que no tengo relaciones familiares a excepción de mi padre que me ha heredado mi fortuna.

–¿Investigo sus números o dirección?

–He llamado a la compañía pero la línea fue abandonada muchos años antes incluso del accidente y ya no tienen los archivos. Soy un misterio.

–Es por eso le encanta a todos los hombres.

Hace una mueca divertida y prometo que la visitare más seguido.

El lunes se vuelve una tortura para mi. Para hacerlo agonizante Sherman y Susan me dejaron trabajos de oficina, por lo que me pase registrando altas y bajas en un escritorio todo el día.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando iba por la mitad y decidí continuar el día siguiente. Como si una nube gris me persiguiera ese día, llovió y había olvídalo el paraguas, mi camioneta se quedó sin gasolina a una cuadra de mi departamento y cuando llego empapada y molesta a la sala, me encuentro a mi madre enrrollandose con Phil en el sillón.

–Ugh.

Phil se levanta rápidamente, limpiandome el labial de Renee, quien me sonríe con disculpas antes de extenderme su mano con un brillante anillo de compromiso.  
–Nos vamos a casar.

–Que bien, consuman su amor en otra parte.

Se vuelven a disculpar y me piden que los acompañe a celebrar a un restaurante. Donde, siguiendo con mi mala suerte me dieron camarones crudos. A mi y a Reneé, tuve que tomar un largo sorbo de vino tinto pero ella no pudo aguantarlo y fue a vomitar al baño.  
Me sentí contenta por ellos. Dejando mi nube gris, mi madre volvía a ser la mujer enamorada y feliz de siempre. Viva.

Dormí cuatro horas, me desperté más temprano de lo usual. Me vestí con la ropa interior planeada, perfeccione la depilación de mis piernas, perfume mi cuerpo con crema corporal y arregle mi coleta alta. La ropa blanca de siempre era lo que me dejaba descontenta pero me resigne.

A las nueve, su vuelo llegaba a las 6 pero tenía que hacer algunas cosas antes de vernos a las nueve en su departamento. Me había pedido que lo esperara ahí al terminar mi turno.

El día fue incluso más eterno que el anterior detrás del escritorio organizando fechas y documentos. Termine la pila de infinitos papeles a las cinco de la tarde.  
–Nadie puede negar que trabajes duro.

Rose entró en la oficina de Shermann, que era donde me encontraba.

–Ha sido una semana dura, Susan me ha despedido de lo interesante y Sherman es algo difícil de llevar el paso.

–No necesito decírtelo Bella, tu puedes. Ahora relajate que Shermann me ha pedido que venga por ti para que observemos una cirugía con un paciente despierto.  
Tres horas después, podía asegurar que mi día mejoraría a partir de ahora. Me encontré silbando mientras firmaba mi salida y casi corro hacia mi coche para que nadie me detenga.

Phil lo había recargado la noche pasada y esperaba que no volviera a sucederme lo mismo con el tanque lleno.

_"Voy a tu departamento, te espero." B._

Estaciono. Saludo al portero. Paso. Y me siento como tonta caminando al rededor de la sala. Decido relajarme. Respirar, cuando mi teléfono vibra y me sobresalta.

–¿¡Tu madre se va a casar!?

Alejo el teléfono porque siento que me quedaré sorda.

–Surge el mismo efecto si no maltratas mis tímpanos, Alice.

–Lo siento, no puedo creer que no me hayas dicho.

–Sucedió anoche, se han perdonado y tomado nuestro sillón para reafirmarlo.

Escucho su risa musical.

–¿Bella? –escucho a Jasper.

Sonrío

–Hola Jazz.

–Felicita a Reneé, por favor.

–Lo haré.

La campana del elevador suena, avisándome que alguien sube y tengo la urgencia de colgarles.

–Debo irme, que se diviertan y protejanse del sol. Coman frutas y verduras, bye.

Cuelgo.

Con el teléfono aún en mi oreja, veo como las puertas se abren y un sexy Edward levanta la mirada frustrada para extenderme una torcida sonrisa.

Me siento nerviosa, con el pulso acelerado y se acerca. Sus ojos verdes no pierden contacto con los míos, apenas notó sus ojeras pero compruebo que las costras de su rostro se han ido. Comienzo a desabotonar los botones de su camisa agradeciendo que ya no haya corbata y ¡no haya costras! Lo que nos lleva a una Bella feliz.

–Hola a ti también –bromea cuando esculco su pecho, preguntándome si sería muy atrevido bajarle los pantalones para ver como está el resto de su anatomía.

–No te hagas el chistoso y bésame.

–Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar primero.

–O podemos hablarlo después.

Su mirada se oscurece pero toma su tiempo para inclinarse a mi altura, levanta la mano y atrapando mi quijada me besa una vez, dos veces, tres veces y mis piernas tiemblan. Profundiza el beso y mis manos se deshacen de su chaleco, deambulamos como tontos hasta que mi espalda choca contra una pared, me levanta para cargarme sobre ella en lo que mis piernas abrazan su cadera, disfruto como sólo gruñe ante el contacto de nuestro sexos, adiós plurito.

Mete sus manos debajo de mi camisa y la despide en dos movimientos, dejando a la vista mi sostén de encaje negro como lo había prometido, es simple y aprieta mis pechos entre un pequeño moño. Lo que me había convencido, era como contrastaba el color oscuro con mi piel porcelana. Observé embelesada como me veía antes de lamerse los labios.

–Es precioso, Cariño, pero tenemos que deshacernos de él.

Sus manos viajan rápidamente a mi espalda y escuchamos el click antes de sentirlo caer por mis hombros, se inclina para atrapar uno de mis pezones entre sus labios. Me arqueo sobre la pared con la respiración acelerada. Observo por el rabillo del ojo como mi sostén sale volando mientras mis manos juegan con su cabello, siguiendo todos sus movimientos entre mi estómago y pecho.

Sube su vista para besarme en la boca de nuevo pero se vuelve un juego de desesperación que entre besos abiertos me apodero de sus labios, luego de su barbilla y de lo que mi boca atrape. Escucho nuestra respiración entrecortada y acelerada buscando la hebilla de su cinturón. Se separa un poco para que pueda bajar su pantalón por las piernas y veo la tienda de su bóxer. Paso saliva.

–Edward. Cama. Ahora.

No lo escucha dos veces y termina de deshacerse de sus bóxers para llevarme cargada a su habitación, una vez ahí me deja sobre el piso y sus manos comienzan a desabotonar mis jeans, los bajá hasta el piso y doy un paso adelante quedándome sólo en bragas.  
Decido que esa expresion de lujuria y deseo será de mis favoritas. Lo jalo de los extremos de su camisa ya desabotonados hasta la cama, nos dejamos caer olvidándonos de la prisa. Termina de quitarse la camisa y el delicioso contacto de nuestros pechos me hace gemir. Mi mirada se topa con la suya e intento sostenerla, entonces deja caer su pubis sobre el mío y siento su duro pene en mi entrada, con la única barrera de mis bragas y sus bóxer.

Suelto un grito ahogado aún con él, viendo directamente en mis ojos, repite el movimiento y soy testigo de como sus pupilas contraen centímetros arriba de las mías. Es lo más excitante de toda mi vida.

El momento perfecto nos sobresalta cuando su teléfono de casa comienza a sonar. Pierdo el contacto con su mirada cuando gira hacia el. Levanto mi cabeza para alcanzar a besar su cuello mientras me froto debajo de su erección. Siento como crece y gruñe sobre mí.

–No contestes, por favor –tengo la voz de haber corrido diez maratones seguidos pero me vale.

Baja su cabeza en un camino de besos hacia mi vientre y con sus manos abre mis piernas para colocarse entre ellas. Teléfono: 0. Bella:2.

Mis gemidos se ven interrumpidos por el sonido de mi estúpido biper, dentro de mis jeans a un metro de distancia.

Continúa besando mis muslos mientras cálculo tomar algo que pueda jalar mi pantalón cerca, sacar el aparatito y comprobar que es Susan con algún mandado y no Sherman con un caso de vida o muerte.

–No, no lo harás –baja mis bragas a la altura de las rodillas y vuelve a la pocision anterior.

Sigo negociando mentalmente mientras mi estúpido biper suena pero abandono todo pensamiento coherente cuando su boca se pierde entre mi centro. Nunca había recibido sexo oral pero decido que me gusta cuando siento miles de corrientes de electricidad a través de todo mi cuerpo. Empuño las sábanas con mis manos dejando que los sonidos de mi garganta sean libre, suplicas que van al ritmo de la lengua de Edward. Añade uno de sus dedos al trabajo y me tiene gimiendo cosas que ni yo entiendo sobre la almohada.  
Estoy a punto de venirme, puedo sentirlo mientras embiste con sus dedos mi vagina y su boca juega con mi botón. Puedo sentirlo en mis puños atrapando la sábana, puedo escucharlo en lo acelerada de mi respiración y gemidos continuos. Quiero avisarle pero al mismo tiempo que abro para boca para nombrarlo, otra voz se adelanta.

–¡EDWARD!

El llamado que proviene del piso de abajo nos sobresalta a los dos. Reconozco la voz masculina pero no estoy segura. Volteo hacia Edward.

–¡Caraja, carajo, carajo! Tiene que ser una broma.

Se levanta de la cama y comienza a buscar unos pantalones en el closet. El sonido se repite y reconozco la voz de Emmett. Rápidamente me inclino para subirme las bragas y me levanto a buscar mi pantalón. El sostén y mi camisa se encuentran abajo, siento un rubor extenderse por todo mi cuerpo.

–¡YA VOY! –grita en lo que reconozco su tono más encabronado.

Tras ponerse un pantalón, se gira hacia mi.

–De verdad lo siento, vuelvo enseguida.

Me quedo a mitad de su habitación con los jeans aún sin abotonar y mis amigas al aire. Tomo una de sus camisas y me la pongo encima en lo que checo la notificación de mi biper. Es cuando un escalofrío me recorre la columna, es una emergencia y tanto Sherman como Susan me han llamado inmediatamente. Luego veo el mensaje que Rose ha enviado a mi teléfono.

_"SOS. Choque masivo y sala de urgencias llena. Cirugías hasta para elegir. Corre."_

Sin pensarlo corro en busca del resto de mi ropa, debo irme.

–¡Tanya te ha seguido! ¿No comprendes la gravedad del asunto?

–Comprendo tu incompetencia, ¿cómo chingados tendría mi dirección?

Ambos dejan la discusión para verme de brazos cruzados a mitad del camino hacia mi sostén colgando de la mesita de bienvenida. Edward levanta una ceja interrogante y Emmett me ve divertido levantando su mano en un saludo.

–Hay una Emergencia y debo irme.

Extiendo la mano detrás de mi para atrapar la prenda discretamente, avanzo hacia mi camisa en el piso y me subo casi corriendo las escaleras. Escucho la risa de Emmett y como la interrumpe un golpe.

De nuevo en la habitación de Edward me visto rápidamente, suelto mi despeinado cabello para volver a recogerlo en algo decente y vuelvo a bajar con la misma velocidad.

–Lo siento, es importante –le explico a sus ojos Esmeralda que me siguen el paso hasta el elevador.

Me levantó de puntitas y le doy un beso rápido.

–Cotinuaremos pronto –añado bajito antes de meterme y cerrar las puertas.

Rose no había exagerado, se había descarrilado un autobús en medio del camino de un camión de carga, se habían llevado varios automóviles en el camino y teníamos a familias enteras saliendo de las ambulancias. Los internos estaban emocionado revoloteando por la sala de urgencias. Rose y yo recibíamos instrucciones y manteníamos signos vitales. Sherman me incluyo en una cirugía para rescatar el daño de un pulmón perforado por las costillas rotas.

Me despedí de Rose contenta de entrar al quirófano. Antes de terminar con la operación Susan me llamó para seguir checando signos vitales de los pacientes. Fui corriendo de nuevo a la sala de urgencias. Me encontraba registrando los contactos familiares de un chico que murió en el impacto cuando una paramédico me pica el brazo.

–Hola, ¿es doctora, no?

Asiento apenas y me hace un mueca.

–Traigo otra paciente pero no estoy segura de lo que le ha pasado.

Arrugo el entrecejo en busca de alguien con más experiencia en la sala, pero todos están ocupados.

–Lléveme con ella –le pido.

La chica asiente y me guía a la entrada de ambulancias, veo desde lejos a una chica rubia sentada sobre la camilla, con sus manos sobre el seno derecho y gritando a todos lados. No puedo entender lo que dice hasta que me acercó.

–¡Se me ha reventado una teta, idiotas! ¿No hay algún puto cirujano plástico aquí?

Intento no reírme cuando entiendo que con el choque se reventó uno de sus implantes mamarios.

–Yo me encargo, gracias –le digo a la chica, nerviosa tras los gritos.

–Buenas noches, soy la docto-

–¡Sólo apúrate que perderé a Linda!

Inmediatamente me alarmo, arrepintiéndome de haber tratado el caso con diversión.

–¿Esta embarazada? ¿Siente algún dolor?

Con lo delgada que esta, sin ningún bulto en el estómago no le doy más de dos meses.

–¿Qué? –me pregunta como sí estuviera loca– ¡No, no! No me duele nada, sólo no quiero perder a Linda –esta vez señala su seno caído entre sus manos.

–Ah, ya.

Saco mi lámpara y empiezo a revisar los demás signos vitales.

–¿No llamarás algún doctor capacitado, idiota?

–Nuestro cirujano plástico esta en cirugía de una reconstrucción completa de un rostro desfigurado –explico, tranquila.

–¿Y?

Me coloco el esteto y escucho su corazón pero está en parámetros normales todavía.

–Ya que su prótesis aún no le causa un dolor excesivo ni muestra hinchazón o bultos, podemos esperar a que acabe la cirugía.

Me observa con la mandíbula desencajada.

–¡Bola de idiotas!

Respiro tranquila y tomo una hoja para datos personales.

–Puede darme su nombre y contacto de emergencia para que no espere la cirugía sola.

Lo piensa un momento y casi me dan ganas de gritarle que hay casos más urgentes que ella.

–Me llamo Tanya Cullen y mi contacto de emergencia es mi esposo; Edward Cullen.

Comienzo a garabatear cuando me dice su nombre pero detengo la primera vez que escucho Cullen para quedarme pasmada cuando termina su oración.

Oh. Santa. Mierda.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hola!**

**Chanchanchanchan! Me moría por subir este capítulo :) **

**y ahora que pasará? **


End file.
